Lead Us Not Into Temptation
by Terran Seige Tank
Summary: CHAPTER 9 IS UP! When Arnold's world snowballs and everything goes wrong, it'll take a girl's selfless undying love to save him from his ultimate demise and win his heart. Of course you know who I'm talking about! Please R&R. Thanks.
1. Prelude: The Cornflower-haired Angel

_**Title: Lead us not into Temptation**_

_**Rating:** **PG**_

_**Category:** **Drama / Romance**_

_**Description and Author's Notes (A/N):** Hello, everyone! This is my first "Hey Arnold" fan fiction. The following events here may not be true, but events similar to these, may happen to us sometime in our lives. The important thing is how you think about these events, good or bad._

_Please read and review (R&R). This is my first "Hey Arnold" fanfic. I'm just your average newbie writer wanting to know how good or bad I am in writing and in what parts do I need to improve on. The important thing is how you think about the story, good or bad. _

_It can be as simple as "I like it!" _

_It can be as blunt as, "I hate it!" _

_It can be as complicated as "Your 4th paragraph and 7th sentence, is dull because the verb object doesn't complement with the direct object!" Err, I mean something like that._

_It can be as short as "It's touching!" or "It's sad!" or "It's great!"_

_In other words, complements, criticisms, flames, whatever, yadda, yadda are DEFINITELY welcome. I want to learn, and you guys are my teachers…: )_

_I also would like to give a very big thanks to Elijah (calengm) for checking this out before I show it to the whole wide world. You're really a great help, man!_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own the "Hey Arnold" series, characters, etc., nor the company that owns it. I wish I could buy a zillion shares in the stock market, and I might initiate a corporate takeover, heh, heh, heh!_

_What I can only claim is the story. That's it!_

_Enjoy!_

_- Earl D. (Terran Seige Tank)_

* * *

**Prelude: Chapter 1: The Cornflower-haired Angel**

**"Wherefore let him, that thinks he is standing firm, take heed, lest he fall."**

- 1 Corinthians 10:12

Arnold… my love. Arnold, my 9-year-old sweet angel. I've always been hiding in the dark shadows, waiting for that heavenly chance to express my undying love for you. Oh Arnold, why is it that whenever I try to say those three golden words to you, I instead always torture you by teasing you, laughing at you, and doing mean stuff to you?

Why? It's because I'm afraid to express my unending love for you fearing that you'll not love me in return.

Arnold, I always have a prank just for you at school, but I have a shrine built for you at home.

Arnold, each day I always torture you, but each night I always think about you…

"Hello Arnold!"

"How's it going, Sid!" you waved to him. You stopped in front of him as he was sitting by a bench on the sidewalk. You looked up among the blue skies and among the white clouds. You smiled as you saw the brightness of the sun and saw the birds fly by. You then smiled with such sincere innocence, "It's a nice day don't you think?" You then turned to Sid and see him just staring at the rocky pavement. You realized that he was crying, "Hmm, wait. You look kinda down today, Sid. Anything wrong?"

Sid then breathed a sigh as he looked up and admitted to you, "Now that you mentioned it, Arnold, I really have this (sniff) problem."

"What seems to be the matter, Sid?" you asked with such genuine concern.

"Well you see Arnold, it's about my (sniff) mom. She always makes me do this and that and this and that. I had enough of that, Arnold. I just HAD it (sniff)!" he said using his arm to wipe off his tears.

Arnold, you're such a sweet angel. You're that very nice and friendly guy, always helping others when they're down. You always care about everyone. You always do. While the world laughs at someone, you don't do the same. Instead, you give a helping hand to that someone. You never seem to give up on anything or anyone, huh? You're just so nice.

When will I ever be as nice as you, Arnold? When will that day be?

"Sid, before you go, just remember. Maybe your mom has a reason for telling you to do things. She may have your happiness as her number one reason. Just go back home, talk to your mom, and give her a shot. You'll understand."

"I'll try, Arnold. I hope you're (sniff) right," he replied as his spirits lift up a bit. You reached out for his hand.

"I'm sure of it, Sid," you assured him with a smile as he took your hand and you helped him stand up, "Don't worry."

"Okay. I'll try it. Thanks a lot!" he finally said wiping any last few tears.

As I hid nearby and saw you part ways with Sid, I wouldn't believe at the types of advice that you would give Sid, or to anyone for that matter. I mean…

Why do you always have to look on the bright side, Arnold?

Why do you always have to look on the good side of things?

Why do you always have to look forward to a better tomorrow?

Why do you have to somehow act like our teacher, Mr. Simmons, who always looks at everything as if it were 'special' things? He would say that everyday would be a 'special' day, with us his 'special' students, in our 'special' school PS118, and in our 'special' classroom.

But one thing is for sure, though. Arnold, you're indeed that 'special' nice guy to me, deep in my heart.

I saw you with Sid again, as school continued on PS118 the next day. I saw you both during our morning recess.

"Hello Sid!" you greeted him with a smile, "How's it going?"

When I looked at Sid. Yesterday, he was very sad, but now I could have sworn I saw Sid smiling. Yes he is! I couldn't believe it! He approached you cheerfully and he suddenly shook both of your hands.

"Arnold, I gave my mom a shot, and you're right!" he smiled happily, still shaking your hands, "I now understand her and I wouldn't have done so without you, Arnold. Thanks a million. Thanks a billion. No! Make that a trillion…"

"It's okay. It's okay, Sid. It's nothing, really," you humbly replied, trying to stop Sid from shaking your hands for too long.

Not only that you're modest to Sid, but to others as well. I always see you do it. Each and every day I torment my soul trying to tell my feelings to you. Each and every day you're always there for everyone and be the nicest friend anyone could ever have.

Sigh!

Also, you're so selfless…

"Arnold, I don't know what to do?" a confused person down his luck would say.

"It's okay. I'm here," you say as you gave him a shoulder to lean on consoling him, "I'll help you. Don't worry."

So brave…

"I'm scared, Arnold. Who knows what's behind there?" someone would say before entering a mysterious door or place where no one had dared entered before as you went off to some adventure.

"I'm not afraid," you replied fearlessly, "I want to get to the bottom of this. I'm going in."

So caring…

"I don't know if I could do it, Arnold," someone who lost hope would say.

"Don't worry. Just try it. What do you got to lose?" you encouraged that hopeless fellow to move on, giving him that breath of hope he needed.

So loving and so understanding…

"No one cares for me, Arnold. I'm always like this, " someone would say.

"You know I'm your friend. I'm always here," you comforted.

Remember the time that a theater was about to be closed down because it was losing money? You were the first one to gather everyone around the neighborhood to do something about it. Eventually, you helped save that theater.

How about the time that one of our friends locked himself in a room because of some sort of problem? Everyone tried to get him out, but it was no use. Not even the police could. But you came, you stepped in, and you convinced him to go out. Finally, he did, to everyone's relief and everyone's disbelief. It was all because of you.

And how about all those times you saved someone's job, and helped someone else find a job? In those times, you really gave it your all for these much older grown-ups. . You gave them lots of advice. You encouraged them. You guided them. Yes, these were grown-ups, but somehow, I could tell that you are a lot wiser than they are. No wonder that they were so happy, after you helped them make it through. Again, it's all because of you.

You're not afraid to stand up for what's right. You know what should be done. You always do.

When someone lost his/her faith in himself/herself, you always prodded, "Just believe in yourself. You'll pull through."

When someone would try to do something bad, you scold that person and say, "Don't do that. Just do the right thing!"

When that someone would follow what you said to him/her, life became so much better for that someone. How do you do it, Arnold?

Again and again, time after time, you never ceased to amaze me. You're so friendly and so kind that everyone likes you a lot. Even when everyone would say that there's no way they can make it through a very hard and almost formidable challenge, you're always that glimmer of hope in everyone's eyes and you never, ever gave up. You never even gave a hint of such. Your idealism is so inspiring, that even if each and everyone else would say that finding a way out of the problem is impossible, you're the only one who would convince them that as long as it wasn't over, there's still a chance to make it. And would you believe it? Because you never gave up, you always managed to beat the odds.

Again, HOW do you do it?

You're so respected, cared, and loved by others. Young or old, all of them respect you. Everyone in our neighborhood does.

Arnold, you're so friendly and so nice, that even the meanest people, really like you. Even someone as mean as…

Myself!

Yes, myself. I'm always this bully who should be always rough and tough on the outside, but only a very few know that I'm really soft and vulnerable on the inside. I have to always take on this kind of façade day after day after day. I can't just change just like that. How could I?

After Sid shook your hands, you waved goodbye to him, I then moved around on another part of school grounds. I later saw many that gathered on another part of school. I checked to see what's going on. Two students were in a fight. Practically everyone gathered around and just looked at the sight, doing nothing about it. The crowd was excited to see what happens, but everyone distanced from the fight to avoid getting involved.

But I suddenly cringed when I saw you…

… and you approached those two!

"Hold it," you said to them, "Wait!"

"Well he started it first," one of them said.

"No. He started it," said the other.

"Wait, wait, guys," you calmed them down, "Maybe we could talk this over."

"Okay, Arnold. But it's only because you told us so. We'll give it a try."

"Okay."

"You listen to us talk and mediate between us, okay Arnold?"

"Sure," you agreed with a smile.

This is not the first time that you ever did this. Many of our friends would be arguing over something and I always asked the same question every time: Why do you have to be always that "goody-goody" guy who would come in, and be just sooooooooo concerned with others?

Oh, yes! And didn't I tell you that you're wise and clever too?

"See? At least now you guys can agree to become friends. Shake hands you guys and be friends again."

"As Arnold said, let's shake our hands. Friends?"

"Sure. Friends, then."

Then they shook their hands as I just stood there and let my jaws drop as you made them friends again. I just…just… I don't know how...

But anyway Arnold, I hope we also become close friends too. Somehow Arnold…

Someday…

But as for now, I can only dream, dream, and dream some more, yearning for that day to come…

…and just take my lunch at the PS118 cafeteria…

"Hi, Helga!"

"Hello Phoebe, " I greeted my quiet, straight-A, best friend, who always listens to me.

"Arnold's really nice," she continued. She glanced at the table where Arnold was taking his lunch. Then she looked at me again, "Helga, have you heard that Arnold brokered an agreement during a confrontation between two people a few hours ago?"

"Yeah, Phoebe. I saw it. I was there," I answered her, understanding her intellectual speeches surprisingly well, "He sure did it again!"

"Did it again? What do you mean, Helga?"

"I saw Arnold with Sid yesterday and Sid sure had a problem that Arnold helped him out of," I replied to her, explaining what happened.

"That was very nice of Arnold," she smiled at me and she looked at Arnold once more, reminding me again why everyone likes him, and why I love him.

"Yeah. Isn't he always?" I smiled too and I took a few spoonfuls, "I only hope that he would be nice to me too when I spill my secret about him." Oh when will this day be, Arnold? If he only knew that I love him… If he only knew…

"I am quite confident, Helga," she assured me, "that Arnold would be definitely interested to listen to your expression of your psychological emotions to him. There is a very probable chance that he would surely understand the ramifications of the situation."

"Sigh! That's easy for you to say, Phoebe," I said to her as I smiled even more.

Yes, it would be easy to say that. I mean, come on! How could I tell him that I love him? How, could I? I mean, he would just shrug me off. He would just hate me. Also, as a bully in class, I tease him all the time, mock at him all the time, and laugh at him all the time. What I could only do is to have my own secret locket of Arnold's picture on it, my secret pink book of love poems of him, and building my secret shrine of him at home.

As the bell rang, Phoebe and I went to our usual seats in the classroom. Being the straight-A girl that she was, she would sit close to the front. I would be one seat directly behind her. In my seat, I would see Phoebe in front of me, and on her right is Gerald. Gerald is the best friend of my beloved Arnold, and he seems to like Phoebe so much. Phoebe seems to like him too. Gerald is closest to the only doorway out of the classroom. On Phoebe's left, is my beloved Arnold himself. Sigh!

It seems ironic. If Arnold's best friend likes my best friend, why can't Arnold do the same for me? Why, oh, why?

I accidentally bumped with Arnold earlier during lunch. Yes. This was one of my multitudes of millions of chances to finally confess to him. Maybe I should have said to Arnold that I love him right now and end all this? I love you, Arnold. I really love you, I really, REALLY love you.

But then my feelings hid deeper into me and my façade took over...

"WATCH IT, Football-head!"

Oops! Maybe next time among those multitudes of millions, there's a chance to tell the truth.

"Oh," he replied, innocence and kindness flowered his heavenly voice, "Sorry, Helga."

A simple "I'm sorry too" would have been enough in saying to this. But instead, I blurted something else again…

"Sometimes I just CAN'T understand you, Football-head! Are you trying to run over me or something?"

"But I didn't bump you. You bumped me…"

"Just don't do it again, Arnoldo!" I interrupt.

He just took a deep breath and sighed, "Whatever you say, Helga. Whatever you say…"

Yup. That's what happened.

See? I TRIED to get along with Arnold, but I can't really say those words to him and he just usually ignores me. Sometimes, it's really my fault. No, wait a minute! It's really ALL my fault. It's kinda hard to reveal a secret that you would keep for sometime. Oh, just 6 short years!

Oh well! I like to look at his face in class one more time and notice me. I think I'll have to use the ol' "target practice" plan again. It usually works.

It's a simple plan really. Well, chewed bubble gum in hand. Wrap it in a little piece of paper. Roll it into a nice ball. Then ready, aim, fire…

"Ouch! Who did that?"

I pretended that I was looking at the blackboard. Arnold turned his head and looked around trying to find out who would have done that. When I noticed, at the corner of my eye, that he's looking at me, only then I directly stared at him again.

Sigh! He was a great sight to behold. His innocent-looking green jade eyes are placed nicely and neatly into his wide yet football-shaped head. He had a nice, wide, and spiky cornflower-shaped blond hair plus a very small and neat blue hat on top. Frankly, it seems more like a cap to me. He's just so…so… you know what I mean?

I really just love savoring the moment of looking at him in the eye. I felt like telling my deepest secret to him now, but then again… I can't. I-I just CAN'T, okay? The only word that came out of my mouth was "What?" as if I haven't done anything.

He never seems to figure out that I did it!

It is now Friday and after school, our gang all enjoyed a game of baseball. Everyone was there, among them Phoebe, Gerald, and of course, Arnold.

When someone gets hurt playing, the next thing I knew is that Arnold would always be the first one to help. He's always a great sport. I mean, he never tells mean stuff to anyone and he always treats everyone with a lot of respect. Not to mention, he also smiles a lot.

Sigh! I REALLY admire Arnold's sheer acts of kindness.

Though Arnold's parents were missing when he was younger, his grandma and grandpa surely instilled a lot of good in him as they all lived together in that 3-story boarding house of theirs.

That's why he's just so great!

That's why he's just so nice!

That's why he's just so friendly!

That's why he's just so happy!

No wonder he's liked by everyone! That includes me of course, though he doesn't really know it!

Over the weekend, I continued writing more poems about the love of my life in my own little pink book. I just wish he would read them. Somehow Arnold…

Someday…

* * *

_**Author's Notes:** If you're a definite HA fan and all of the above seems pretty familiar to you, then you're not alone. You see guys, I carefully engineered this story to make it as (ehem) "self-contained" as possible. In other words, this story could be read even if someone has never, ever heard of HA before. But this is a great intro for everyone, wouldn't you agree? Okay, enough of these intros and lets end this prelude. On with our story and with the next chapter… : )_

_But how is it so far? Please R&R. Thanks._


	2. Becoming Alone

_**Author's Notes (A/N):** Hey guys! It's me again! Thanks a lot for the reviews. And as you guys requested, here's the continuation of the fic. I could have updated this yesterday, but it was err, my birthday yesterday (May 4)! personal profile updated accordingly!) Now what do you guys think of this chapter?_

_**Disclaimer**: Of course, I still don't own HA. Too big! Too great! Can't have it! Except in my dreams, maybe! _

_- tst : )_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Becoming Alone**

The following week, classes at PS118 continued Monday. This time I used spitballs for "target practice" but Arnold still doesn't know it was I who did that. When I caught a glimpse of his face, he doesn't seem to be his usual self today. Maybe because it was because of school, and Friday was still far away. I don't know.

"Have you heard the news about Arnold?" Phoebe asked me during lunch as we sat together at a table.

"Football-head?" I looking at him, who was at a different table eating lunch with Gerald, "What did he do now? Did he save someone from another fire? Did he walk another old lady down the street? Did he give another amazing advice to someone? Sigh! You know, Football-head? He's always like that."

"Yeah, we know that, Helga. But now, it was not what he did or anything."

"What is it then?" I asked, looking back at Phoebe.

"Well, it was what happened to his grandfather."

"Huh? What about Football-head's grandpa?" I wondered.

"Well, word got around that his grandfather got very sick over the weekend. Arnold and his grandmother immediately took him to a nearby hospital. They thought that he would be… gone."

"Really, Phoebe?"

"Yeah, Helga. Then, the doctor ruled that he was not gone, but very sick indeed. The doctor then mentioned that Arnold's grandfather had some sort of a rare disease that would require a series of special therapeutic operations, which can only be performed at a remote hospital, many, many states away from ours."

"My goodness!" I took a deep breath, fearing the worst, "Arnold would then be away, huh?"

"No, not really, Helga."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, since Arnold still has school, they agreed that he still has to stay home and study for now. His grandmother would sleep and stay at that faraway hospital attending to his grandfather's everyday needs as necessary. Arnold mentioned that his grandparents would be away for about three weeks."

So that's why Arnold's got all so weird-like today. His grandpa was sick. I then found out that Arnold's grandparents were leaving that same Monday night. Pretty quick, huh? Also, I also heard that all of the other boarders in their boarding house would have to go to other boarding houses in the city temporarily while Arnold's grandpa and grandma were away. Hey! No one's going to manage the place, you know? Arnold has school, so he couldn't handle that. He would have to handle all the rooms, clean all the windows, check the fire escape ladder often to see if it's working, and all that.

In other words, Arnold will be alone in his family's boarding house.

So brave… sigh!

I'm sure this is probably nothing to Arnold. Besides, my parents, Miriam and Bob, only care about my only sibling and older sister, Olga. I'm living with Miriam and Bob. Olga is living by herself working and studying somewhere else at a different city that I don't care to know about.

It's always the same ol' script that I play when I come home from PS118.

"Come here, Olga!"

"It's Helga, Bob!" I corrected as I approached him.

"Yeah, right. Helga! Listen, I have something to do for you."

"Yeah, Bob?" I call my dad by his first name.

"Well, I want you to buy these on the list for the groceries."

After I grabbing the list quickly, I mocked, "Okay, Bob!"

"Okay, later Olga!" he said. I cringed upon hearing my sister's name again.

"That's HELGA!" I finally shouted as I opened the door and hurried out of the house.

I didn't really like being called that way. I hate it! I just HATE it! But that's what I get for having a highly admired sister with so many trophies. As for me, I'm just a no-good-award-less girl just struggling to get them to at least call my name right! Just for once, I want them to get that right! It's so unfair! I mean, at least I call their names correctly, right?

As for Arnold, he could surely take care of himself while his grandparents are away. Not to mention, he would just smile over it. That's his nature.

Besides, I have enough troubles of my own. Having to put up with my parents is one.

Next day, in PS118, I saw Arnold with Gerald during recess together at a bench. Being the "spy girl" that I am, I listened to them from a corner, but they wouldn't see me, of course.

"Hello, Arnold! Sorry to hear about your grandpa, man."

"It's okay, Gerald," he smiled after they made their secret handshake, "Besides, it will just take a few weeks."

"How will you guys keep in touch, man?"

"By mail. The place's kind of remote. I mean, there are no phones there."

"Oh, I see," Gerald nodded, and he then changed the subject, "Well Arnold, are you ready for the test on Friday?"

"Not yet, Gerald," he flashed his trademark smile, "But I'm sure, Phoebe would get an A+ even if she took the test today!"

"Ha, ha. That's a good one, Arnold," Gerald laughed as he gave his best friend a hit on the shoulder.

See? What did I tell you? My beloved does it again! He smiles, as if nothing happened. Nothing could possibly stop his string of happiness now.

That is… until the next day.

Of course I saw him the next day at school. He was talking to someone at that time.

But I saw whom he was talking with, fires started to flare up in me. This is to the point that I clenched both of my fists just trying to keep myself cool. Okay, calm down, Helga! Calm down.

But how could I calm down? It's so hard to. Why, you ask? It's because when I saw him, I saw the one whom he was with. I hate to say this but it was… ugh… Lila.

"I told you, Arnold," she smirked, while walking, "I know you really 'like me, like me.' I ever so like you, Arnold… but I don't really 'like you, like you.' Oh you ever so understand, don't you, Arnold?"

"But… but…" he protested, keeping up with her and with her pace.

Ah, yes! I haven't told you about Lila.

Yes. I wish I were Lila.

You see, Arnold likes Lila a lot. I mean a heck of a lot. I mean a really HECK of a lot! But not me! Nope! Not me!

Fortunately, "Miss Ever-so" Lila doesn't really like Arnold so I still have a chance.

I then saw Arnold feeling a bit down after that. Expected. He already asked Lila for the millionth time whether she likes him or not.

Oh boy! The odds are still in my favor! Thank goodness for that!

One of the things that Arnold definitely showed his greatness was when we 4th graders won over the older, meaner, and tougher, 5th graders, sometime ago… in football!

Football… you know? Where you tackle people and stuff? That's the one!

Now, Wednesday, two days after Arnold's grandparents were gone, two days before the test, they wanted to even up the score. They challenged us again.

Before, when we started playing them before, we're like scared cats. But after we won that last game, we became like fearless tigers. We agreed to match up with them again. Besides, we have "Mr. Football-Head Coach" himself.

Arnold is really something. He's really a great coach!

In basketball, baseball, and in other sports, he would always inspire and lead us to victory. For some surprising reason, he never seems to lose at all. Anyone who followed his advice won too.

During the game later that afternoon, the 5th graders were leading but we weren't far behind. As in the last game, we were able to catch up, little by little. Eventually we were able to tie the game up because of Arnold's… well, "loopy" plays. In the last game, I used the "loopy" word to mock him then because I couldn't believe that we could beat them then. He proved me wrong, yet again, by making us do his "loopy" yet creative plays that made us win the last game.

Sigh!

Then it was almost the end of the game and the gang huddled up together.

"Okay, you guys!" he said to us, "We have the ball, but we have time for one more play. If we get this, we'll win. We all know the last play we did in beating them before. We'll do it again but this time, Gerald scores on the right field, okay?"

"You said it, Football-head!" I enthusiastically said to my beloved. Everybody agreed then.

It was a smart plan. Like last time, we kept tossing and passing the football around. Even if the 5th graders were bigger and stronger, they just couldn't get the ball. Then, Arnold got the ball again and he threw as hard as he can as he gave out the long pass to Gerald on the right field. It was a long one. It was up… up… in the air over almost everyone. Gerald sprinted to catch it. Then, the ball started to move downwards. It's now falling… falling…closer to where Gerald was. Yahoo! This was the same way as to how we won before.

See! I told you Arnold would lead us to victory again and…

Oh no! The football was caught by one of the 5th graders! They got the football! We had to get the ball back from them. They ran to the other side of the field. We tried to stop them, but we couldn't. They finally managed to score their touchdown and it was game over.

Well, okay. Forget what I said about Arnold being a great coach.

"Nice going, Football-head!" I mocked. To myself though, I really felt sympathy for him.

After that, we all just walked home and started studying for Friday's test.

As the gang passed Arnold's boarding house, Arnold parted ways with us and said goodbye. I caught a glimpse of him bowing down and rubbing his eyes as he opened the door and he entered the boarding house.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:** Surprise twist, huh? Well, there's more… a lot more. I have to tell you that at this point, believe it or not, Arnold is vulnerable… very vulnerable. In what way? Well, you'll understand as the next chapter(s) unfold. What do you guys think so far?_

_- tst : )_


	3. The Going Gets Tough

_**Author's Notes (A/N):** Hello again! Here's chapter 3 of the story. Thanks for the reviews! If it seemed that the story isn't going anywhere, well here's where the story's finally going somewhere. This is still from Helga's POV. One thing to note, though. This is a drama/romance fic. From here on, if you don't have tissues close to you, I say it's time to start getting hold of some. Please tell me what you think about this one, okay?_

_**Disclaimer:** I still don't own HA. Period._

_- tst : )_

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Going Gets Tough**

Okay, so it was the day before the test. It's strange because throughout this day, Arnold's still as down as ever. I don't know if it was because of his grandparents being away, or because of Lila dumping him again, or because of the football game yesterday.

After class, I was hiding behind a corner. From there I see the entire grassy playground and from here I gazed at Arnold among those students on the playground. Nearby, close to where I was, I saw someone weeping and sitting down on one of the playground benches. It was a 4th grader wallowing in his sadness and I could hear his sobs. Inside me, I really felt pity for the boy but I was suddenly relieved when my beloved Arnold, saw the boy too. He came to the 4th grader and he sat with him. I listened secretly and intently on their conversation. Seems like another of those people needing some good 'ol "Arnold"-ish advice. Arnold nodded at everything the boy said and Arnold comforted him. I know Arnold and I have to study for tomorrow, but no! Arnold, being a nice guy that he was, even when he's not in a good mood right now, and even if he had to study at home, he still took the time and gave him some advice.

Though I saw both of them talking, I left for home. I've got to study myself too, you know? I'm sure everything will go well. Arnold… sigh!

The next day, morning, at that same bench, I saw Arnold as he sat with the 4th grader guy that he gave advice to yesterday.

But, boy! This 4th grader just bowed down and cried louder than he did yesterday.

"I'm really, really sorry!" Arnold pleaded, trying to give him some comfort. Huh? What happened here?

"Sorry?" the 4th grader shrugged, as if trying to scold Arnold, "How could you? You gave me advice that just made my problems get worse!" The 4th grader then looked back at the ground, sobbing pretty hard.

"But, I tried to do my best. I really did!" Arnold apologized but now with some tears beginning to form in his very own eyes. Arnold wiped those tears and he snapped back into his optimism mode. Arnold tries to cheer the 4th grader up, "Maybe things would be better the next day." Ah yes! The usual optimistic tone of my beloved is here, no matter what.

But instead of being reassured, this 4th grader suddenly stood up still furious as ever, "Some advice! I don't really know, but I'm sure not going to ask advice from you, Arnold, EVER AGAIN!" The 4th grader turned around and headed off, away from Arnold.

Arnold then stood and followed him, "But… Wait up!"

What the… That's got to be a first. Arnold usually gives the right advice to everyone. Hmm. now I think those professional guidance counselors are right when they said, that if someone has a problem, don't always give advice. Sometimes it's better to help the person solve his or her problems, rather than give advice yourself. Sometimes, it's a good idea to let them realize the solution on their own even if you think you know it already.

I think now I know why. Even Arnold could make a mistake, too.

Poor Arnold! I mean that experience really made Arnold sunk to a new low. I don't know whether he really studied or not, or is just sad about the "advice" thing. It's because during the test, I saw him not glancing at his paper for a long, long time. Is my beloved sick or something? He might not pass this test if he keeps up with this.

And sure enough, Mr. Simmons checked our papers and on Monday, the week after, he announced that Arnold got an F.

Then after class, the gang then played baseball, but I never saw Arnold with us.

"Hey Gerald, where's Arnold?" asked my best friend, during baseball.

"He said he's not feeling well and wanted to take the rest of the day off, Phoebe."

"Perhaps he's already studying for this week's test this time. He's probably trying to make up for the previous one."

"Maybe, Phoebe."

Maybe, indeed. But I'm now getting a bit worried about my angel. I'm sure something's wrong with him. The next day, I saw him in class still sad. He looked a bit worse than the last few days. He rarely smiled that day.

During the day, he gave another advice to another 4th grader during morning recess. In the afternoon, that 4th grader took his advice and like the other guy, this 4th grader wasn't any happier. He was miserable.

It seems that Arnold's beginning to lose his touch. He seemed a bit more down than ever. I can see it in his sullen face. I can see it in his weeping eyes. Now I'm getting really worried about my love.

Surely, telling my feelings for him now would really be a big mistake.

During our 2nd test, I saw Arnold. His eyes seemed far off into space most of the time. He mindlessly stared at the blackboard as if the answers were all written there. I had this urge to write down the answers on the blackboard for him. If only that was legal. Oh, crimity! Arnold, please. Will you stop daydreaming and start answering? Didn't you study the night before? You wouldn't pass this test too if you continue to do this…

And sure enough, my beloved got another F when it was announced in class a couple of days later.

I caught a glimpse of Mr. Simmons talking to Arnold after class on the day Arnold got another F. He told Arnold that he wrote a failing report letter for Arnold's grandparents.

"I know that these are hard times, Arnold." said Mr. Simmons handing him the failing report letter, "But, you have to ask for their 'special' help."

"Well, okay," he said as he took the letter, with a sad look on his face.

"I hope that your grandpa gets well," he wished.

"Thanks, Mr. Simmons. I really hope so," he says still keeping that sad look.

"Well, see you, Arnold."

"Yeah. See you then!"

After Arnold marched out of the classroom, I secretly followed him.

He marched in very slow strides at the school hallway as he read the report letter. I kept a close watch on him, moving as silent as I can, hiding at the nearest possible corner as he moved on. His head is so close to the letter that it looks like he's reading that letter intently, word for word.

After sometime, he stopped at a corner. He puts the letter away but still held it. He stared at the ceiling, took a deep breath, and weakly sighed. I heard some sniffles from him as he rubbed his eyes a few times. He slid the letter into his pocket and then he walked back to his daily and usual normal pace. He then met Gerald outside the school smiling a bit and they made their secret handshake.

As they climbed up the school bus, I climbed up the bus too and followed them inside. After they sat down on one of the 2-seaters, I secretly sat on the seat behind them. I was relieved that no one was on that seat behind them. I leaned my head at the backrest of their 2-seater and I could overhear them talking. They talked about things, school and everything.

But later in their conversation, I made a surprising discovery.

"You WHAT?" Gerald gasped.

"I said, that I just don't feel like sending this letter to grandpa and grandma. It might make them more worried than they are now."

"But man! I'm sure they can help you somehow until your scores get better."

"It's okay, Gerald," he assures his friend, "I think I can get by this. I think that I was just probably distracted for the last two weeks since they left. Maybe this week everything will get better..."

"Okay, whatever you say, Arnold!"

I hoped too that Arnold would indeed get by better and everything would be back. Back to his cheerful, normal self. Back to his youthful, carefree idealism.

As the next week continued, I kept a secret yet close watch on him. I would secretly shed some tears every time I saw something bad would happen to him that week.

I'm sad to say that I DID shed a lot of tears that week. Why? It's because my beloved was in an endless stream of problems. That week, he faced one problem after another and he didn't get by with a smile. I mean it! I really mean it! He would smile briefly at times but when a new problem gets in his way, he lost any last ounce of cheerfulness that he still had.

During the week, Arnold had been dumped by a few more of his crushes.

He also tried to help someone else but that someone got into more trouble instead. He also became angrier towards my beloved.

Arnold brought a weeklong project with him. He said he really worked hard to do it. But then, along the way coming to school, he somehow tripped himself up and his project got broken. He got neither credit nor excuse for that.

And finally, to top it all off, he failed another test. Crimity! 3 F's in a row! I thought that he would pass this time. He NEVER got 3 F's in a row that's for sure! Why, my beloved?

That Friday, I stayed outside of the classroom, just by the doorway, after class. Inside the classroom, I peeped inside and saw Mr. Simmons talking to Arnold.

"Arnold, I know that you are very special like everyone else in class," he said while he holds Arnold's test paper, "But you still didn't... well... succeed in the last test again. Didn't you study?"

"Yes I did," he replied immediately, purposely grabbing his test paper and placing it in his stuff as fast as he could.

Mr. Simmons scratched his head, "Well did you studied harder?"

Arnold answers with a somewhat sad sigh, "Yeah!"

Mr. Simmons paused. Trying to think of a different approach it seems. Come on! Ask Arnold about the letter…

"About that letter I gave, what did your grandparents say about it?"

Yes! He asked Arnold! Now I'll know what's bothering my beloved all this time.

I listened intently at what Arnold would say, but as he heard those words from Mr. Simmons and as those words dwelt on him, Arnold seemed quiet all of a sudden.

Then, I saw Arnold beginning to sweat a bit. He quickly dried them as he displayed a sullen look. He held his hands together in front of him like a kindergartner would. He suddenly stared at the ceiling. Hmm, that's strange. He's usually never this tense when talking to Mr. Simmons. What's wrong, Arnold my love? Why are you so uneasy this time?

My beloved took a deep breath and then he looked directly towards the floor, "Well, I... I... mailed it to them and they said that it's okay. Grandma said that I should just be calm and study harder. I should just add a few hours every night even on weekends so I could study more."

Mr. Simmons was pleased upon hearing this, "That's the spirit, Arnold! I know it's tough times but I am sure you can do it. I'll check on you next week, okay?"

"Okay!" Arnold seemed to weave out a strange smile. Arnold then went out of the classroom holding the test paper and ran as fast as he could. It was fortunate that we never bumped by the doorway. I tried to follow him, but this time, he ran so fast that I wasn't able to follow him.

That night, I was in bed thinking of what Arnold said to Mr. Simmons. I grabbed a pillow, I leaned on it, and I started to think about what happened.

Wait a minute! I thought Arnold told Gerald before that he wasn't going to mail it? I could have sworn I heard that. But now he said that he wasn't going to mail it? That's strange. He wouldn't kid Gerald. Gerald's his best friend. Besides, Arnold's a pretty serious guy so…

Gulp!

No, it couldn't be. It just couldn't be…

No!

But… is it possible? I shook my head clearing my thoughts. I tried every possible angle to this, but I realized that there's no other way. There's no other logical explanation. But is it REALLY possible?

I mean, don't tell me that he wouldn't have actually… lied to Mr. Simmons, would he?

Nah! I shrugged it off. My beloved would never do that. Hmm, maybe he changed his mind later and mailed it anyway? Besides, Arnold wouldn't lie to anyone. He's always truthful towards everyone… to Gerald, and even to me.

I rested my head hard and deep on my pillow. I kept thinking and thinking about Arnold. What? Arnold would do something like that? He wouldn't do that… but would he? He's the nicest guy in the world… and yet, I felt uncomfortable thinking about him ever doing something like that.

THAT thought made me hardly sleep in bed that night.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:** How was it? Is it okay? Too sad? Too depressing? Too bad? Too boring? What do you guys think? Any comments or flames are absolutely welcome. Thanks. _

_- tst : )_


	4. One Leading To Another

_**Author's Notes**: Hey guys! I'm here and I'm baaaaack! Here is the chapter 4 of the tale. I had a great learning experience from reading all the feedback you guys had given me. I really, really appreciated all of them! Thanks! Of course, I still accept all the good as well as the "not so good" feedback. I realized any mistakes and I'm correcting them starting in this chapter. I'm even improving my writing style. So, if you see a dramatic change, don't think that it's a different writer. It's still just me. ; )_

_Not only did I look at all your feedback, I even asked at the Writers Club at http/groups. how descriptive should a story really be. And I got my answer… "Describe as much as possible everything that affects the plot and the character without slowing down the pace of the story…" _

_Nah! Maybe some of you don't want to know all that story writing "technical mumbo-jumbo" above. You guys just want the story, right? Well, okay, here's chapter 4. It's not Helga's POV, but you can guess whose POV this is._

_So I'm dedicating this chapter to all of you guys who reviewed and to those writers at the writers club at Yahoo, for lessons in writing._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own HA. I simply love it! Love it! Love it! I also love watching the movie too! ; )_

_- tst : )_

* * *

**Chapter 4: One Leading to Another**

After I came home from class, I went straight into my room and hid Mr. Simmons' letter in one of the drawers in my bedside cabinet. I quickly glanced at the alarm clock that was on top of the cabinet and solidly marked another round circle on my nearby hanging calendar. Sitting squarely on the edge of my soft bed, I counted the total number of circles the calendar already had so far. A cool breeze blows from the window as I sadly sighed and I let my back fall flatly on the bed. I stared at the ceiling and let my mind wander … eighteen of them! I meant eighteen days. Almost three weeks… three long weeks since grandpa and grandma left.

Each and every time I circled another number on the calendar, I started worrying whether they'd be okay at that remote hospital. Each and every time after I encircled a new day, I took the family photo album and looked at their pictures. Today was no different. I stood up, took the photo album and sat on the bed again, opening its glossy pages and glancing at their memorable pictures. I sighed a sadder sigh this time. Missing them was really a big understatement.

I mean, when I'm lost in the dumps and have some problems, a few good and short talks with my grandpa and grandma would always steer me back on the road to cheerfulness. Their words of uplifting encouragement, their witty jokes, and their profound wisdom are all what I needed to soothe me from the trials of the day, no matter what they'd be.

But, it's really different story when they're not here, though. These feelings of being cold, alone, and without anyone else around, are somehow all getting to me day by day…little by little.

For these past few weeks, I really can't believe what had happened. Just think about it. Lila dumped me again, we even lost the football match, and so much more.

In these times kept wondering why everything is just wrong… err… I mean just not right. When was the last time that I've ever really been down for this long?

It came to a point that this "slump" even affected my studies. I haven't passed any kind of test at school since my grandpa and grandma left. Even Mr. Simmons noticed this and he asked me if anything's the matter. Probably he's concerned because there he knows that there will be another test next week Friday again. Unlike the previous ones, this is a very important test whose weight is even larger than those of the previous three tests combined, and I really have to pass this one.

As we talked earlier in the day, my conversation with Mr. Simmons went on smoothly. We got to converse on a lot of things - life, friends, school… you name it.

But when he got to my grades and to the failing letter that I should have given to Grandpa and Grandma, it made my mind flash back to what happened yesterday.

Before my grandparents left, they told me that they would be back around this time. Though three weeks seemed like an eternity for me, I was still optimistic that they'll be back.

But yesterday, I was in my bed looking at their pictures in our family photo album as always. I was in my room when I heard a loud knock at the door.

Yes! They're here! Gleams of joy quickly had spread all over me, like rays of sunlight spreading across the landscape at dawn. They're really here! My grandparents are back! And there I was, suddenly closing the pages of the album shut. I jumped to my feet, and I immediately tossed the album away, not even bothering whether it landed on the bed or on the floor.

I ran swiftly to the door with such eagerness to see my grandma and grandpa who were behind that door. I felt this irresistible urge to hug them on the second that I'll be able to catch a glimpse of their warm and comforting faces. I quickly opened the door with a wide smile on my face. But then my face suddenly turned to clouds of gloom when I realized that it wasn't my grandparents. I shook my head back into reality and stared at the person in front of me. It was just our mailman and he promptly gave me a letter in the mail.

After he left and I got back inside my room, I immediately proceeded to the study table beside my bed. I sat on the rotating chair that goes with the study table. With haste I tore the side of the envelope spilling out its contents and discovered that there was only one thing inside. It was a folded piece of paper with scribbles on them. I unfolded the paper and recognized the handwriting right away. It was my grandma's.

I began to read her letter.

_Arnold,_

_Hello there! Is everything okay there? I hope so. How's school? I hope it's okay, too!_

_As for us, well, I have to admit that I couldn't really say the same. You see, every night, I've been worrying about your grandpa. During the first few days that we've got here, I slept at the hospital as your grandpa's operation was underway. But a few days later, the doctor here said that your grandpa had gotten some sort of "complications." I didn't really understand all that "doctor"-talk that he gave. But he just made the long story short – your grandpa's condition is… getting worse. From that time the doctor told me that, I couldn't really sleep. I just couldn't sleep so I just watched him by his own bed. I wanted to do something but I was hopeless to do anything. I am getting short naps every now and then, but I was getting more worried that something might happen to him._

_I'm sorry that we couldn't come back this week. It now seems that because of your grandpa's illness, it will take longer than I thought._

_I just really hope you're okay there. Hang in there, and we'll be back when everything's okay. I hope…_

_Good luck._

_- Grandma_

I read and reread the letter over and over, word for word, constantly wanting to convince myself that this is not for real. No! It couldn't be real! This can't be happening to them… to me. I examined the signature at the bottom part of the letter. I rubbed and studied the signature intently hoping that this letter was tampered with or something. But then I gave up denying, realizing that it's really Grandma's letter and it was indeed her handwriting.

I put down the letter and I placed it back inside the envelope. I closed my hand as I crumpled the envelope wrapping it tightly into a ball. Keeping my grip, I slowly stood up from my rotating chair and paced myself towards the nearest trashcan. With every once of my strength I dunked it into the trashcan with full force, relieving my sadness a bit. I felt a sudden desire to relieve myself of this sadness even more by kicking the whole trashcan. I decided against that though. Instead I just plumped myself on the rotating chair. I gave myself a merry-go-round whirl on my chair, scanning the walls of my room and stopping the chair when the study table was just in front of me. I laid my elbows on the tabletop and rested my face so deeply into my palms. I rubbed my eyes hard wiping any tears away.

All of those I mentioned took place yesterday. After all that, I finally decided that I didn't want my grandparents to have something else to worry about. So, I thought the best way was to just hang on, as Grandma said, and maybe these problems would just ease out.

Everything seemed okay after that, but when Mr. Simmons talked to me again and asked about the letter today, I was suddenly on the spot. I'm sure I was sweating the moment time he asked me.

It could have been a lot easier. I could have immediately gave a quick reply like, "Oh, well, I didn't give your letter to them, I'm really sorry."

But then I had a sudden thought. If Mr. Simmons knew all about it, he'll surely write to my grandparents personally and my grandparents will become much more worried about me and about school.

So, I had to do something… anything!

So in a way… I kind of… well… okay, okay… I admit it. I…err… kinda lied a bit. Okay, just a very, very small one, though.

But when I did, I began to have this strange sinking feeling in my stomach. I know it's not from something that I ate. I've been eating the same stuff for the past days. What is this? It's a feeling I've never felt before. This weakening feeling somehow shakes even the innermost foundations of my sturdy mind and my firm heart. It's too deep to be just mere sadness. It's too low to be just mere unhappiness. Eventually, I came to terms with what I'm experiencing. I think I know. Somehow, I know this. I've heard this from my peers. I've seen this from my friends. There's absolutely no other explanation. It has GOT to be. It HAS to be. It must be…

Guilt…

After that talk with Mr. Simmons, another week passed and I enjoyed those days as I usually do. Those weird guilt feelings of mine somehow died down during those days. I now realized that it seemed that I had gotten away from trouble so easily just by doing something like that, despite that guilt. Now I see why people would lie and make up stories. From what I know now it's so easy getting away from trouble doing this.

Eventually, it was Thursday once more, and tomorrow is the big test that Mr. Simmons was concerned of. That evening, I sat on the rotating chair by my study table and gathered the books and notes to read. I hoped that by passing the big test tomorrow, all of the things will be straightened out somehow and everything will be okay.

I studied hard into the cold and chilly night. Despite the coldness, I kept sweating and I began to have random doubts whether I could make it tomorrow. I studied the leafy pages of my books and notes closely, making sure that I'd still remember all that there is to know by tomorrow. Finally, after all that studying, I went straight to bed. In my sleep, I shut my eyes and grinned, rewarding myself for studying very well.

But sometime later in bed, I couldn't get a fitful rest. At first, I thought it was just because of the coldness of the air. But closing the windows and having a few thick blanket wrappings around me didn't help. Strange… I feel warm anyway but I still couldn't sleep. Is it the test? Maybe, but there's something else. I've always been so relaxed before a test. I slept well even on those nights that I have failed a test the day after. But somehow this night is different. I wondered why. I kept still on my bed in thought on why could be and… and…

Oh no…

I rose from my pillow and suddenly froze when I had that burst of insight. I see. I finally realized why I couldn't sleep tonight, but I didn't like the reason one bit. It's because of those weird feelings again. It's the guilt…my guilt… my previous feelings of guilt of lying to Mr. Simmons had returned to somehow haunt me once more.

I know I studied well enough on this big test, but I had new tinges of doubt whether I could make it in this test. I just got to pass the test. I just GOT to. If I don't, not only will I have another failing grade, but also Mr. Simmons and my grandparents will find out about everything.

Desperation suddenly crept under my skin deeper than the chills of the night and this desperate feeling began to crawl throughout every part in my body.

I did my very best to simply ignore this and just go to bed once more. Eventually, I was able to sleep that night but hardly, even though I laid my head so comfortably into my soft pillow. Even though I kept chanting these words over and over in my head, as if I was praying,

"I have to pass that test tomorrow! I have to pass that test tomorrow! I have to pass that test tomorrow…"

Tomorrow then came. It was test day. Afternoon… afternoon was the test. After the test follows another weekend of sheer relief outside of class.

That lunch, I was at a table together with Gerald.

"Are you ready for the big test, Arnold?" he asked me, while he was taking his lunch. I looked at him straight in his face. Looking at his eyes, he seemed calmer than I am today. Lucky for him; he really studied hard on this one.

"Yes I am, Gerald," I replied to him anyway trying to work up a faint smile, summoning every last ounce of confidence and optimism that I still have inside me, "This time, I'll make it a point to pass this test and end my string of problems lately."

"That's the spirit, Arnold!" he smiled, giving a sign of approval. Somehow, it helped me.

"Hey! Mr. Simmons said that!" I smiled a bit more.

Gerald smiled a little more too, "Really? But now that you mentioned about him, what happened to the letter he gave you, Arnold?"

"Well, I just placed it in the drawer by the alarm clock in my room," I admitted to Gerald, "I never really told him about it."

"Wait a minute, Arnold! Is that really okay, man?" he asked.

I didn't answer him right away. I kept on eating and so was Gerald. I wanted to make sure I made the right choice. But come to think of it, had I made the right choice? Did I? Did I?

Maybe I did. Yeah, I did make the right choice. I'm sure I did. I knew everything should go well, all according to plan. Hopefully everything will be okay later. Besides, I just heard the school bell ring and both of us hurried finishing the rest of our lunch.

"After I pass the big test this afternoon, it will be," I finally told him after I wiped my mouth with a napkin.

"Alright," Gerald approved as he laid down his napkin and stood up, feeling satisfied of a hearty meal, "Then good luck on the test!"

"Same to you Gerald!" I immediately stood up too and we made our secret handshake.

It was finally afternoon. Tension gripped the air as we were all in the classroom. All of the chairs are arranged orderly, with everyone in his or her usual seat including myself; all of us waiting for Mr. Simmons. He's going to hand out the test papers when he gets here. I still see Phoebe on my right side. She's smiled cheerfully and made glances to the blackboard, with her hands together on top of her school chair, like a model student. On her right, was Gerald, watching the door, and spinning his pencil away. I've noticed these past few weeks that they have been looking at each other too often… and there they go again! They stared at each other just right now, just for a brief moment. Then Phoebe's eyes shifted back towards the blackboard and Gerald's eyes were guided back towards the classroom door. Hmm, guess that they like each other pretty well.

Helga was just behind Phoebe, much to my own dismay. She had dark blue eyes and had long hair, arranged into several pigtails. Her hair had a blond shade close to mine and she had her ever-present pink bow crowning her head. It's hard to imagine that she's our bully. Yes she has the thick eyebrow, but I don't know. Wearing her frowning front, she kept repeatedly drumming her pencil on top of her school chair, and examining the floor. She would glance up to me but when our eyes met, she redirected her sight towards the floor again. I wonder how Phoebe gets along with her so well? Among everyone in the gang and in my class, it's Helga who really intrigued me because I could easily get along with everyone else. But I couldn't really get along with Helga well, despite all the school projects and assignments and other stuff we both had together. How does Phoebe do it?

But anyway, that's it for now. Now I go on to other stuff.

I felt a cold rush of wind as I saw one of the windows were open. I'm still trying to relieve my own jitters on this big test like everyone else. I tried Phoebe's idea. I concentrated my focus on the blackboard. The blackboard had absolutely nothing written on it so I briefly wondered what Phoebe was looking at. No help relieving my jitters…

I tried to spin my pencil around like Gerald to reduce my tension. I stumbled and dropped the pencil, realizing that I couldn't do something like that. No help either…

I then drummed my pencil away just like Helga. Somehow, still no help of the sort…

I stopped drumming and just laid my pencil on the tabletop. I held my hands tightly at the sides of my chair, one on each side. This finally calmed me down a bit and got a renewed surge of determination besides.

I should pass the test. I have to. I don't want my grandparents to worry about all the problems I have right now. Of course all these problems must stop somehow. I'm sure they can't just go on and on forever. I just want to end this slipping grade thing. I just want to enjoy my weekend. I just want to get this over with, so I could play baseball with the gang later without worries. I just want to…ouch!

Another spitball had just hit me. Who the heck did that?

I looked around and behind me. I didn't see anyone doing it, but for some reason though, when I saw Helga, she was looking at me closely with darting eyes.

"What?" she mockingly asked in her usual bully-mannered voice.

Sigh! That's Helga for you. Helga…that girl is just so annoying. How could anyone put up with her, anyway? I know I couldn't!

But before I could say anything to her, Mr. Simmons finally came and started giving out the test papers.

Once I hurriedly grabbed mine, I scanned the smooth and fresh pages. The test was a 50-question thing. This is the usual "multiple-choice-abcd" thing. All I needed was to get more correct answers than wrong ones and everything is okay.

This is the moment of truth… the time that I have to make sure I pass. I must pass the test, I must pass the test, I must pass this test, I must…

"Alright, pencils up," Mr. Simmons commanded to us.

We all did so, and I could feel the sweat escaping the pores of my hand as I held my own pencil up. I felt an even colder rush of wind from the open window, making my hair stand on end for a second. My hand was so jittery I could barely keep it still. I looked at everyone else. Phoebe, Gerald, Helga, and everyone else seemed to get the hang of this. They were all as still as a statue. But finally I was able master their technique and I felt increased confidence, as I'm certain I'll pass this big test.

"Okay," Mr. Simmons smiled, "Then good luck on the test. You may start." Alright, here we go…

Okay. I immediately wrote my name on the test paper. I looked at the questions, got to work, and started answering. Everyone else did too. What's the answer to question # 1? Ahh, I know. What's the answer to question # 2? Ah, I know that also. Let's see. We go to the next 3 questions. I know the answers to them too. Hmm, so far, so good. How about question # 6. Okay.

This continued on for a couple of more questions. I just breezed through some of them making sure I got them correct.

I was then at question #10. Hmm, is that an "a" or a "b"? Skip that one. Next question, is that a "c" or a "d"? I looked at the next questions after that. My face began to sweat after I started to realize that I couldn't answer any of the rest. Just when I thought I got the answer, many other thoughts crossed my mind making me doubt my answer.

Alright, Arnold. What to do, what to do? You're getting too jittery. Relax, Arnold. Maybe you should stop for awhile, clear your head, and start thinking of other things?

Yeah, that's it, Arnold. Keep your mind off for awhile. Change topic time.

Hmm, topic, hmm… I wonder who was throwing spitballs at me all this time? Each and everyday, somebody's giving me the spitball routine. I suspect that it's Helga. Who else would pull a prank on me like that? She's the only one who would actually dare do that. Now where on the floor is that spitball?

I searched here and there for that spitball. I looked under my seat. I looked at the aisles. It's just got to be at the floor somewhere. Now where could it be? But then… Oops!

As I was searching for the spitball, I somehow got a glimpse of Phoebe's test paper on her table. I accidentally glanced at it as I was looking for the spitball. Sigh! Lucky, Phoebe! I'm sure she studied well and would have all of the right answers to the test.

Well, it was an accident that I saw Phoebe's test paper. No kidding! I was just looking for that spitball and then… I somehow got a peek of it.

No. I never really intended to look at it.

Of course I won't look at it again. Not a chance, will I do that again!

Besides, if I got caught with this, I would never live it down. My grandparents would never live it down, either.

On the other hand, if I wouldn't do this, looking at 30 or more questions that I still have to answer, I might not pass this test and then Mr. Simmons might ask about the letter one more time. But if I would do this, he might find out about it sooner or later. But if I didn't do this, I might not pass and he would personally write my grandparents. But if I would do this…

I pressed my palms hard into the sides of my shaking head. Oooh, it hurts. My head hurts.

I shook my head rapidly. I'm confused. I'm just so confused! What should I do? What should I do?

I know! I'll continue answering. That's it! Good going, Arnold. It'll keep my mind off THAT one for awhile.

Okay, now we go to #15. What's the answer to question # 15? Huh?

What's the answer to question # 16? Oh, I don't know! My palms began to sweat.

What to do? What to do? What to do?

Think, Arnold, think. Come on, Arnold you can do it!

What's the answer to question # 17? Sheesh, I don't know that one either! How about, question #18? No! Even my face began to sweat too.

What should I do? What should I do? What should I do? Hmm, maybe I should…

"Five 'special' minutes left!"

OH NO! I didn't see the time! I got worried too much and I didn't know that there are only five minutes left! There's no way I can finish the test in time on my own now.

What should I do? What should I do? What should I do? Maybe I should…

No! Am I nuts? I'm NOT going to do that! No! Why should I do that? I'm not that kind of a person.

Question #19, do I know? No, I don't. The next one! I don't know that one too! Wait a minute! How could it be possible that I couldn't answer so many questions?

I DID study last night, right? I SHOULD know most of the answers. But then, don't tell me that I became so worried about this test and about my grandparents? That's probably the reason why I couldn't remember the lessons I studied, and…

"Four 'special' minutes left."

My palms and face became even sweatier than before as I heard this. My cold hands began to shake while I held and read the test paper. The wind is getting chillier by the second, or is it just me?

I must pass this test, I must pass this test! Time's running out! What could I do? A lot goes into passing this test. But I just became too worried that I couldn't seem to answer anyway. But is there any other way out of this? I couldn't seem to find any other way. So should I do it? Should I do it? I could see no other way, right?

Maybe I should do it. Besides, I really studied hard last night. Everything was doing great. It's just that somehow I couldn't remember them right now. Wait a minute! What am I saying? I shouldn't do it!

But wait! If I don't do this, I'll have to continue this and at least I'll avoid getting…

"Three 'special' minutes left."

Okay, okay, okay! THAT DOES IT!

I'll do it.

I have to do it.

Yes, I will.

I HAVE to do it!

I WILL do it!

I'll look at Phoebe's paper.

Yes, you heard me right. I'll LOOK at her paper.

I'll do this just once.

Yes, just this once, okay? Okay? OKAY?

Of course, I will make some errors on purpose so no one would suspect.

So, I intentionally spun my pencil and made a grin as I failed to spin it. My pencil landed just next to Phoebe's seat and as I leaned to get it, I would look at her answers and start copying most of them down.

"Two 'special' minutes left…"

Okay, got all the questions, good, good.

Question # 20, 21, 22, 23… up to 30. Then 31, 32, 33, 34, 35…to 40…

Still going and moving very fast. I breezed through every question looking at her paper. I ignored all instructions on the questionnaire as I just looked at her paper, copying as I go and…

"Final 'special' minute…"

Question # 46? Okay. Question # 47? Okay. Question # 48? Okay. Question # 49? Okay.

I'll make the last one intentionally wrong.

I looked at my entire paper with my answers. I'm now finished with the test. Whew!

Wow! That seemed easy. Now I see. Like the fabrication with Mr. Simmons before, now I see why so many would do this too, and…

"Riiiiiiiiiiiing," the bell rang.

Sigh! Just in time.

"Okay class, pencils up and pass your papers. I will give the results by Monday. May you all have a 'special' weekend!"

After the test, Gerald and I met beside the school bus that stopped in front of PS118. After we made our secret handshake, we stepped into the school bus and found a seat for both of us. We sat there together.

"Man, I'd say that was the most difficult test in history!" Gerald pointed out as he breathed a sigh of relief that the test was over with, "I was able to get some of them but I was not sure on the others. How about you, Arnold?"

"It was great, Gerald," I replied, also glad that the test was finally over, "I'll pass for sure!"

"Wow! You're lucky, Arnold," he smiled, "I could see that you did studied hard last night. I just knew you'll pull through and pass this time!"

In my room, after baseball, I circled another day on my calendar as usual and this time, I sat on the rotating chair and faced the study table. I rested my face and arms on the study table, and I was in deep thought. I just couldn't understand want happened during baseball earlier. I couldn't seem to bat and run as well as I used to. Somehow, during baseball, I just kept thinking of my conversation with Gerald on the bus and I couldn't get this out of my head during the game. Why couldn't I?

I kept recalling the words over and over, and then I remembered how it was possible that I passed the test. Yes. Now I remember. It was because of the 30 or more questions that I copied off from Phoebe… no! Wait! From…from Phoebe?

I suddenly sobbed into the surface of my study table. NO! What have I… What have I done! I-I shouldn't have done it. No! How could I fall to this trap? Why did I become so stupid?

I could have just looked the other way, forgetting everything, but no! I HAD done it!

But it's too late to change it now. What's done is done. I couldn't do anything about it.

I had done it… I had done it… I don't know whether I should be happy. I shouldn't. How could I be so blind to what was happening. I should NEVER had done it. Why oh why after a million chances of not doing it, did I still do it? And now, I may have to regret it…

Oh Gerald, if you ONLY knew what REALLY happened…

* * *

_**Author's Notes:** Ladies and gentlemen! Believe it or not, Arnold did the unthinkable. But will his problems be gone now? And wouldn't Helga have realized it by now that something's really wrong with her beloved? The answers to these and more are in the next chapter._

_What do you guys think? Too far-fetched? Impossible? Hard to understand? Too involving? Unbelievable? Should I even CONTINUE with this kind of a story? If I'll continue with this, I absolutely promise that this will DEFINITELY have a happy ending for all. I swear! I ABSOLUTELY swear! Cross my heart! Hard to believe? Well, find out how this turns out. As I mentioned before absolutely any feedback is okay. It's the only way that I'll ever learn. Thanks!_

_- tst : )_


	5. The Consequences

_**Author's Notes:** Hello! It's me once again guys! Long time since the last update! Whew! What a writer's block I had! I couldn't believe how long it had been! I mean, wow! Maybe caught in the HA Movie mania! (Seen it! Loved it! Got the CD! Yes we got it here, believe it or not!). I thought the movie got rid of my writer's block. Nope it didn't. So, I had to play comp. games like Warcraft 3, Final Fantasy 8, and NBA Live 2000 just to get rid of this writer's block. I also did other crazy stuff to make sure! I'm so sorry guys if you had to wait for THAT long! Lol: )_

_But anyways, I'm here and it's here - Chapter 5 of this "uniquely compelling" Arnold/Helga HA story. What do you guys think of this one? I have to thank all those who will review and those who reviewed the first 4 so far. I mean, while I was writing this chapter 5, I opened a separate window just reading all your wonderful feedback! Good or bad, those inspired me to go on. Also, I thought that this kind of a pretty involving story wouldn't appeal to you guys. But then maybe I AM crazy! Nah! _

_After you will read the whole story 'till the end, you'll realize that the whole story is no ordinary Arnold/Helga story. Some of you had already seen that by now. I wanted it that way! I love unusual (yet not out-of-this-world) plots! As for Arnold and Helga at the end, well, I'll keep you guys guessing! ;)_

_To LM, in my opinion, I think that's the nature of the 1st person. Helga's POV may talk to the reader or to Arnold, so she would say "you" in both ways. It should be understood from the words. There are parts where Helga is talking to herself. I've seen this in other stories and fanfics. :)_

_To Calengm, thanks a lot for telling me about the grammar thing. I would've made a pretty big mistake if I posted it right away. :)_

_But everyone, please R & R. What do you think? As I said before, flames are absolutely welcome! Not only had I spent all this time writing, and I also spent that time fire-proofing myself plus my place so I'm ready to catch 'em! Feedback, good or bad, is absolutely important! Here's one life lesson for you guys: "One learns a lot more from not-so-good feedback than from good feedback." :)_

_Later._

_- tst : )_

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Consequences**

The leaves in the trees rustled amidst a small cool breeze, which blew right at my face that cloudy Monday morning as I came to PS118. I passed through the school entrance, went indoors, and ventured through the long, wide hallways and marble walls, as I headed towards my classroom. When I entered the classroom doorway, I smiled to myself, as no one was around yet. I sat down at my usual front seat, faced the unwritten blackboard, and prepared my stuff, all ready for another day of classes. I was certain that I would get another A+ for last week's test. Surely my best friend Helga did well too. With that test being the last one for this term, everyone was looking forward to the very long and grueling term finals. But they were still far off though… two weeks. Let's see. Classes would only just be until the end of this week. Next week's going to be an all-study week at home. Then Monday after that…it's examination time. I'm sure that the term finals will not be as simple as a walk in the park. Even for me.

Helga was the next one who entered the classroom. She seemed pretty happy today as she cheerfully smiled as she went by me and she daintily sat at her usual seat behind mine. I could see why. She prepared all her spitballs and her other bag of tricks on her chair, ready to pull pranks on everyone again 'till the end of the week. I'm sure most of them are for Arnold. We smiled together as we waited for the rest of the class to arrive.

Sure enough, Sid and some of our other classmates came. They sat at their usual seats behind Helga's and they all started talking about last week's test. No sign of Arnold or Gerald yet. Helga stood up, winked at me and started dishing out pranks to everyone…sigh… as usual. I grinned as she pulled another fast one on Sid and on the rest. Of course, Helga also talked with them regarding last week's test. I'm sure she's saving some of the really big ones for Arnold…

…sigh…also as usual.

Speaking of him, Sid, Helga, and the rest began to talk about Arnold. It wasn't really clear what they were talking about since I was just at my seat and Helga was closer to them. It was when Helga came back to me when I knew something was up.

When she was with me again, she didn't sit down. Strangely, she now seemed a bit agitated, as her cheeks looked paler than earlier when she first came to class. I didn't know why at first. She slowly laid her prank paraphernalia down as if she suddenly lost that drive to do pranks anymore. It was strange because there was no faculty or school official in sight. Mr. Simmons wasn't here yet, either. This wasn't like Helga at all.

Not only that, she asked me to talk with her at some place private. I agreed and we went to a corner at the back of the classroom. Gee, I wonder what this was all about anyway? Once there, I was taken aback when she suddenly grabbed both my arms as she began to rant with a bit of urgency, but just loud enough so only I could hear her.

"S-Say it ain't so, Phoebe," she grilled as she shook me rapidly, acting as if I knew something she didn't, "S-Say it ain't so…"

"Say it ain't what, Helga?" I wondered, slightly pulling her own arms to ease down her nerves, "Say it ain't what?"

"I don't believe it, Phoebes! It's A-A-Arnold!" Helga exclaimed more urgently, as she shook me faster than ever, "H-He wouldn't… wouldn't DO it!" No matter how I tried, her firm arms wouldn't budge.

"Now calm down, Helga," I comforted her, as I did my best to get her arms to loosen but I just couldn't, "What did you say, again? Arnold wouldn't do what?"

She turned her head to the left, then to the right, making sure no one else was listening in on our conversation, "D-Didn't you see Arnold during the last test, P-Phoebes?"

"During the last test?" I started recalling the events last Friday, but nothing rang a bell. I gave her a slightly confused look as I mentioned, "What was there to say, Helga? We were all sitting down… all taking the test as normal. Nothing was unusual, right?"

But I wasn't prepared on what she said next…

"But Phoebes!" her arms shook me again as she tightened her grip more firmly, "Didn't you see Arnold at all copying off your paper during that test?"

At that very moment she said those words, I was shocked to say the least, unbelieving what my ears had heard. Are you sure about that, Helga? I mean, are you sure it wasn't a rumor or something?

"What? Really? No, Helga! I never noticed that! I was too preoccupied with the test."

"But it's true!" she asserted, "I heard it from Sid. Many in our class saw him do it. I don't believe it myself!"

I wished that I could say more when my best friend had suddenly let go. I could see why. We saw a pair of friends enter the classroom. Both seemed that they hadn't woken up on the right side of the bed this morning. Our hearts sank realizing that they were Arnold and Gerald… and they were both in disagreement over something. I don't know what their argument was all about. They rushed quickly over to their respective seats but they didn't sit down right away.

"Me?" Gerald questioned with thunder in his eyes, raising his voice and pointing directly at Arnold, "YOU'RE the one who doesn't understand the situation."

Arnold did the same thing to Gerald, "I think you're the one who doesn't understand, Gerald, especially since it's my problem."

"Okay, suit yourself, Arnold," Gerald sat down to his chair which was at the right of my school chair, "But I still say you got it all wrong."

"I say that you're wrong!" Arnold countered. He then sat down on the chair which was the at left of mine and he declared, "I think that this conversation is over, Gerald. You hear me? It's OVER!"

"Fine with me, Arnold, " Gerald spoke somewhat sarcastically, "Fine with me."

Then they gave an unusually cold shoulder towards one another and I shuddered, as I knew that I had to sit down right between them! But I had no choice. Helga and I did sit down on our respective seats. I viewed my left side and I could see Arnold with a lowered head and his hands covering most of it. Gerald, who was on my right, was just looking at his things and stared face front. Gerald was somewhat more relaxed than Arnold, yet a bit uneasy nonetheless. I decided to ask Gerald what was going on. Helga listened in from behind.

He explained to us what happened. What everyone in class knew was indeed true. Arnold did copy off my paper on the last test. But Arnold didn't want anyone else to know about it… just keeping it a secret for awhile. He knew that what he did was a really big mistake, but this was going to add up to his already twisted spiral of problems.

"But, man!" Gerald continued talking, "Arnold and I wondered why everybody knew about it so quickly. We've overheard everyone talking about it ever since we came. I suspected that maybe somebody else saw Arnold doing it."

"That could be so," I agreed, halting just there and not saying more, remembering what Helga had said earlier.

"I told Arnold my suspicion," Gerald explained, "but Arnold had other ideas."

"Ideas? What do you mean?" I asked.

Gerald sighed before answering my question, "He thought I was the one who spilled the beans," Gerald answered and shook his head, "Whoa, man! I wouldn't do that, but he didn't believe me." He had set his sights on Arnold who was still slumping on his seat, "And the rest, Phoebe, is history…"

Gerald left it just at that, as he slacked off and reclined back into his chair with his hands held firmly together at the back of his head. Helga and I were really intrigued about what he just said. Was that all true? Both of us still couldn't believe it so we decided to talk to Arnold about it. Arnold had his arms on the tabletop and he was just moping on the floor.

I had to be careful here though. I don't know if his mood was okay. But Helga convinced me to hear his side anyway. After getting the nod from Helga, I called Arnold's attention.

"Uh, good morning, Arnold," I politely began, as I tried to select my words very carefully, "Is there something I can…"

"Leave me alone!" he interrupted as he suddenly shooed me away with his right hand, as if I had some contagious ailment, or something.

"Okay, okay," I said, as I quickly jerked away from him, and I tried to make him feel that I wouldn't want any harm, "I'm sorry, Arnold. I'm sorry."

I left him alone as he requested. Arnold sulked back and he went back to moping again. It seemed logical that he really had a rough time. I've never really seen this side of Arnold before. He would of course be moody at times, but I've never seen him this upset. I was beginning to wonder what happened to the old Arnold who was our great cheerful companion and friend. I didn't say anything to Helga but I just scratched my head in utter confusion, still perplexed at the things that Arnold uttered just now. Helga pondered in her own seat for awhile until she made up her mind.

She finally decided to talk to Arnold herself.

"But Helga?" I protested, trying to stop her, "Arnold may cool off soon, but maybe not now."

"Let me handle this, Phoebes," my best friend told me.

"Uh, Helga," I worriedly advised, "I don't think that teasing him today would be a course of action on this one."

"Trust me, Phoebes," she winked with confidence, as she was seemingly sure with what she was going to do.

Helga changed back from 'worry'-mode to 'bully'-mode again. She had taken a fresh deep breath while leaning towards a moping Arnold, and she got ready on what she will say to him. Here we go…

"Hey! Football-head!" she started off in her usual mocking voice, as she would normally say to him, "Well, well! Looks like the word's out that you copied off Phoebe's answers during our last test." Arnold pulled himself up and shifted his head towards her.

"Yeah, Helga," Arnold replied lethargically as he gave a hard look at her, probably for not minding her own business and not leaving him alone to cool off, "And so?"

"So?" she echoed as she leaned a bit closer, "I mean, crimity! You'd never ever do that. That's pretty unusual to do, even for you, Arnoldo."

"So what?" he grunted back, somewhat insensitively, "There's always that first time, right?"

Helga would have given a response to that but all of a sudden Mr. Simmons came in to the classroom. He was cheerful this morning and greeted everyone as usual. Everyone went back to their respective seats and he immediately started class.

In my seat, I was in deep thought. My goodness! Who would have thought that Arnold would do something like that? He wouldn't possibly do that, but I'm baffled as to why. I'm sure he felt all mixed-up inside him. Very, very mixed up feelings indeed. As classes continued, my thoughts would be at today's lectures but I was beginning to worry about Arnold, just like Helga was. At least, Mr. Simmons probably didn't know what happened to Arnold last Friday.

During morning recess, everyone would play as usual except for Arnold. He still wasn't in a good mood. He would just stay in one corner and sat there in the doldrums all by his lonesome. He would just shoo anyone away especially anyone who would ask him what's up.

At lunch, he just sat alone on a table, with his food, and he was all fidgety. Many of my classmates, including Helga, would pass by his table and continued to tease him for his actions during the test. Though he had a lot of food on his tray, he somehow lost the will to eat. I just sighed as I passed his table, not saying a word.

During the afternoon class, the clouds were a lot grayer than this morning. Cracks of thunder could be heard as Mr. Simmons reminded us again about the term finals two weeks from now. "It will be the longest and most difficult," he said, "We're just going to review our 'special' lessons this week with no new ones. There won't be any classes next week, but you've got to study hard, even as early as now, okay? This early, I'm already saying good luck to you all."

Arnold, who was in his seat, was seemingly unimpressed by that. He just lowered his head down and I was beginning to wonder whether he would be ready by then. I wished I could do something for him.

Helga continued to torture Arnold during that afternoon class. I asked her to stop, but she wouldn't. Oh please, Helga, please. He could do something… unthinkable.

"Arnold is a cheater! Arnold is a cheater!" she teasingly whispered behind him, during the afternoon class.

"Can it, Helga!" he snapped back her as another loud thunderous roar could be heard from the clouds outside. The whole sky was now filled with all grayish clouds.

But Helga continued on unfazed, like the strong winds outside were. No raindrops were present yet, though I was expecting it, judging from the dark clouds.

"Arnold is a cheater! Arnold is a cheater!"

"I said, quiet!" he snapped back. I wondered why Helga was doing all this?

"Arnold! I won't stop teasing you unless you tell me why you did it?" she said. Oh, I see now. Under all that teasing, she was actually trying to help him.

"It's really none of your business, Helga!" he shunned her.

"Well, if you're not going to do anything, then…" she softly answered him again. I was relieved myself but then she suddenly teased him back as she made a funny face, "Ha! Ha! Arnold is a cheater! Arnold is a cheater!"

Helga's chants went on as class continued. Both of them weren't that noisy enough to disrupt the class, though they were beginning to get snickers and laughs from the rest of my classmates. I didn't snicker. Don't they just realize what they're doing? Arnold just stayed in his seat, trying to ignore her and everyone else throughout class as Mr. Simmons continued his discussions for the day. I don't know how much more Arnold could take this from her.

Finally, it was only a few minutes before the dismissal bell. Helga continued with her taunts towards her beloved. Arnold had each of his hands tightly closed into a ball and his cheeks were burning red. Arnold was really feeling it, wasn't he? Don't worry, Arnold. Just let it go. Today's class would soon be over, anyway.

The school clock on the wall read that it was just a little over a minute before dismissal. It would be a prudent idea for Helga to back off a bit now. Arnold's patience was getting thinner by the moment. But alas, she would still continue, just laughing it up, despite my own objections.

But after one of her taunts, Arnold had finally reached his breaking point. He quickly stood up, went to Helga and I screamed in horror as he lifted her off her seat with one hand by the collar!

Eep! Oh no! Too late…

"FOR THE LAST TIME HELGA, JUST SHUT UP!" he shouted to a now standing yet bewildered Helga, as his face was just inches to hers, with his hand grabbing very tightly on her collar.

I gasped… the class gasped… all of us stood silent and stunned. All eyes were glued at the scene, even Mr. Simmons' eyes. A large crack of thunder could be heard as Arnold closed his other hand so firmly that it was shaking violently. He then stretched his shaking hand as far away as possible, ready to smack Helga with it with full force.

Mr. Simmons at that time was writing something on the blackboard when this happened. When he saw the scene, he held the chalk in the air, and he was suddenly frozen like a statue. He somehow appeared as if he had something in his throat that prevented him from uttering a single word. He could not say, "Arnold, could you let go of Helga? Please?" or something like that. No, he could not say it. He never did.

The seconds passed by, yet everyone was very silent. I saw the dark clouds outside and the tall sturdy trees swaying with the ever-stronger gales. I looked back at the scene. Arnold still has his hold on Helga's collar. He seemed he could really hit her if he wanted to. No. Please, Arnold. Please don't…

No one in the room spoke a word at all… not even me, not even my classmates, and not even Mr. Simmons… It was less than a minute before the end of classes. I then saw at the second hand of the same clock… 50 seconds before the school bell…

Though I was closest to the two, I was so jittery that my nerves forced me to stay stuck in my seat. I held my grip tightly around the edges of my chair as though I had some super glue. I wished I could stand up and just run to the back of the classroom as far as I could, away from all this, but somehow I couldn't…40 seconds before the dismissal bell…

Even Helga at that moment had her mouth wide open, ready to shout loudly to Arnold if she wished. Her face was just inches to his. Arnold's face showed an unusually thunderous look towards her. But just like Mr. Simmons, no words came out of her. Instead, she just swallowed hard and gulped, probably regretting what she had done. Her hands were limp, as if Arnold sucked the life out of those hands of hers. I saw lightning, then I heard another loud thunder from the skies outside… 30 seconds before the bell…

Then I saw a few students from outside the classroom stopping by our doorway, watching at this same scene. I turned to Helga and I saw my best friend's eyes and she was trying her very best to blink and hold back her tears. Her hands were just by her sides, both were still limp, helplessly doing nothing. Since she's always known as a bully to everyone, she couldn't cry, even if she wanted to. She could hit anyone who would dare hold her collar like that, but she couldn't possibly hit back at Arnold, for very obvious reasons… 20 seconds…

I tilted my head a little to see Arnold's face. I saw tears continuously bursting from his eyes. I don't know whether these were tears out of hate, pity, confusion, anger, or probably all of those emotions combined. The first raindrops outside had finally started to pour… slowly at first. Arnold's free yet shaking hand was still shaking, more violently than ever, but I could still exhale for he didn't make any attempt to hit her or anything. I then looked back at the window. From a few drops, the rains now poured more and more, louder and louder, heavier and heavier… 10 seconds…

9…8… more seconds passed. More students from other classes gathered by the doorway. Some of them were murmuring with each other, and asked questions about what happened. I realized that this very tense minute was about to pass…

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG," the school bell rang. It made the loudest noise in the room. It made the only noise in the room. Arnold brought down his clenched hand, which, to my relief, finally stopped shaking.

But no one started packing his or her things up. Everyone was still watching the scene. Arnold loosened his other hand off Helga's collar without hitting her once. Helga wearily lost her balance and fell to the floor. She seemed okay as was able to break her own fall. She struggled to get back on to her seat. I immediately grabbed her hands to help her get up. When she did got back to her seat, she examined the earth… in agony.

Only Arnold started fixing his own things. As he was doing so, I saw him quickly brushing off some of his tears away with his arm. He then spun his head all around him and he finally realized what he had done. He had stirred up the entire class and all eyes, except those of Helga's, were staring right at him. Helga was now moping helplessly, just like Arnold was this morning.

"What are you all looking at?" he addressed to everyone around him, seemingly unmindful that Mr. Simmons was still there, also a member of the audience he unknowingly gathered.

Nobody gave an answer. Nobody even moved. Instead, everyone still stared back at him. The outdoor storm was now pouring hard, and the trees swayed very violently. Nobody even bothered to close the windows as some of the raindrops were seeping into the marble classroom floor. Arnold was still the only one in the room who was packing up.

"(sniff) WHAT ARE YOU (sniff) ALL LOOKING AT (sniff)?" he suddenly lashed out at everyone, using his arm to shoo all away, as if anyone would like to get near him right now.

When he was finished, he ran out of the classroom in a hurry. The students from outside stepped back to give way to a "Runaway-train" Arnold. He didn't look at anyone as he zoomed out.

After he left, Helga started fixing her own things up. I glanced at her fixing her things but she didn't say a word to me. She just nodded at me and sobbed a bit in secret. She quickly sped towards the door, making her the second student out of the classroom.

After she left, everyone else finally started slowly packing up his or her things. Unlike Arnold and Helga, everyone cautiously walked, rather than ran, out of the classroom.

I didn't pack my things up yet. I raced to the window and I saw Arnold as he ran towards the puddle-filled roadway. Though the rains were pouring continuously, he had no umbrella. Even though the school bus was there in front of the school entrance, he didn't take it. Instead he avoided it and just ran into the streets, going home on foot, but he would be surely drenched. He was then out of sight.

Just moments later, I saw my best friend running out from the school into the rain too. She also had no umbrella with her. She did the same thing as Arnold did. She ignored the school bus. But this time, she ran in the opposite direction probably heading towards her home too.

In the schooldays that followed, all of us were searching for the whereabouts of Arnold and Helga, but no one saw them in class, in the playground, in the school bus, or in the usual places where we usually played games after classes. I just stayed with Gerald during lunchtime. Even he had no idea where Arnold was.

On Friday, the last day of classes, everyone was still talking about the two. Arnold and Helga were still absent ever since that incident. That afternoon, I decided that the best plan of action was to proceed to Helga's home after today's Friday class.

I ran as fast as I could towards her place. When I saw her house in the distance that Friday, my heart had beaten faster and faster, as I approached closer and closer to the door. Though the heavens were getting darker, as night was falling, I didn't mind. I had to know, Helga. I had to know, Arnold. I had to know…

… what happened to both of you?

* * *

_**Author's Notes:** Ooookaaaay, it seems like a preview of chapter 6 would be in order. In the next chapter, Helga can't just stay there and do nothing. She finally begins to act on Arnold's case..._

_Also, to the HA fans, you're beginning to see some OOC on our Football-headed guy. This is to let you know, that it's all part of the story. Actually, my intent was "justified OOC". What I mean is that, would the previous events so far in the story would've led him to do the stuff he did? Was that justified, or not? That goes the same for Helga. Were her actions "justified"? Please R & R about it._

_But don't you guys worry! As I said earlier, this story will have a happy ending! Even for Arnold and for Helga! That's actually the beauty of it. You might ask, how could this very involving story possibly have a happy ending? Hmm, that's a good question! But the future chapters will tell how that's going to be possible. Believe me! I'm not pulling a fast one here. I promise. If you're still worried, just remember that Arnold and Helga will not be like that at the very end. They will change for the better. Just let the story take its course, okay?_

_Again, thanks a lot for your reviews! Thanks! Arigato! Salamat: )_

_On to the next chapter we go..._

_Later._

_- tst : )_


	6. What Should I Do?

_**Author's Notes:** Alright, It's just one hour before the 2003 new year and I'm back again. Here's chapter 6 of our wonderful tale. Thanks again for the past and future reviews. Frankly I was surprised that the "Arnold-Helga moment" at the end of the previous chapter came off as something very scary for many of 'ya. But I was even more surprised that, to you guys, it was pretty cool anyway! I really really appreciate it. Personally, I didn't think it was that scary, but then again maybe it's because I already know how the story will go, lol (laugh out loud)! But if guys would still want to say something about it or about any other stuff, just let me know. :)_

_Well, my friends, you may have already seen several unexpected plot twists in the story and I'm telling you that there will surely be more plot twists to come. You'll surely love them. Even though I know already what will happen, I STILL couldn't get over them myself!_

_Why have I not updated for so long? It was because my hard drive had crashed. I was able to recover the file only weeks later. _

_To Alquamor, that Helga's approach which is "somehwere else" you mentioned is actually what will happen. She will have to use a different approach. All part of the story, my friend._

_As to the rest, I appreciated when you guys say that you guys want me to continue writing this story, especially when you guys told me that I'm getting more descriptive as the story passes. Yehey! Alright! I'm finally improving and learning from this writing experience. (raises his right hand in pledge) In return, from here on I promise that each future chapter in this story (including this one) will be more beautifully and craftily written than the last. _

_**Disclaimer:** I STILL don't own HA, because it's by Craig Bartlett (I wish he would read this fic, though. That'll be cool.) but I claim the plot and some of the other stuff (It might spoil the plot if I mentioned it right before the chapter). Please see "Addtl. Disclaimer" at the end of this chapter for more info. _

_Okay, let's get on with the chapter and let's get jiggy with it..._

_- tst :)_

* * *

**Chapter 6: What Should I Do?**

I hurried to the front steps of Helga's home just as it was getting dark. I leaned against the closed front door, catching my breath before I rang the doorbell. As the door opened, I was face to face with Helga's mother and I politely introduced myself. I was able to catch a glimpse of their dinner table, filled with every appetizing food imaginable. There was plenty of meat, chicken, fish, and many more. It had three seats, one for each of the family. Helga's father was already at one of them, and he sat royally like a king, helping himself to every juicy morsel in sight. Another seat had bits of food on the plate and I inferred that it was for Helga's mother. Helga wasn't there at the third one, with the plate and utensils still unused.

I inquired Helga's mother where my best friend was. She told me Helga was upstairs in her room, and she hadn't come out of her room all day. It was unusual that her mother and father seemed unworried about her. Though I was beginning to feel the pangs of hunger, I proceeded upstairs, towards my primary objective of being here in the first place. With the upcoming exams and all, I wondered whether she was alright. I hoped so, but I also thought of Arnold too. Maybe Helga would know.

I took a deep breath before I lightly knocked at her door…

"Go away, Miriam! (sniff)" shouted a muffled yet familiar sound from inside, "I said I'm not (sniff) hungry!"

"Helga?" I knocked again, desiring to correct her, "It's me, Phoebe."

"Phoebe?" I heard her once more, still muffled yet more welcoming than before, "Oh, come in Phoebes (sniff)."

I quietly entered as I carefully closed the door behind me. At the other end of the room, Helga was lying face down on her bed as she clutched on to a soft, yet firm pillow. Her head was deeply buried into the pillow and her long blonde hair was spilling on to its sides.

I marched silently as I headed towards her. Groups of closet doors lined alongside the walls, stretching from the door all the way up to her bed. Via a nearby window, I could see the barely lit sunset, grown minutely dimmer with each step I took. The closets on the walls were all closed except for the one that was just next to her bed. I halted by that open closet and saw its contents, being empty. I was perplexed yet I felt a chill in the air as I shifted my focus towards Helga whose head was still burrowed in her pillow refuge. I promptly recognized what that closet contained…

"If I could recall, Helga" I began with a slight degree of fear, though I kept going with a straight yet calm front, "you placed your 'Arnold' shrine here at this open closet. Right?" I referred her to the open closet.

Helga turned to her side little by little, as she still held on to her pillow, until she was able to finally see my eyes. Her face was dry but her pale cheeks showed evidence that she was in tears before. It seemed like she still hadn't gotten over what had happened between her and Arnold days ago. She gave a sniffle, as if she wanted to cry again.

"Yeah (sniff)," she weakly answered back. Her tone was mellowing yet somewhat monotonic, "You're right, Phoebes (sniff)."

Her face appeared as if she knew what I'd ask next, but had to ask her anyway, "Helga, where is the shrine now? What happened to it?"

She used both her arms and legs, to push herself upright and she sat on the bed close to where I stood. She was in front of me now, but with her head and hair down, as she stared pointlessly right at my feet. She tossed her fluffy pillow aside.

"Well, (sniff) you really want to know where the shrine is now, Phoebes? (sniff)" she asked without seeing me eye to eye.

"Yes," I responded to her inquiry, but I had a chilling suspicion, "Where is it now Helga?"

She didn't answer me right away as she sniffled yet again. She slowly raised her hand and arm, though she could hardly do it. Surprisingly, it took a lot of effort on her part, as if her arm was holding something very heavy, even though she was really carrying nothing.

"There (sniff)!" was what she could only say, pointed with that final ounce of her strength, as she directed my attention to the other side of the room. She began to sob loudly as she covered her face with both her hands. Renewed tears erupted from within her watery eyes.

There was an unrecognized heap on another side of her room where she pointed. I motioned towards it until I was near. I suddenly felt astonished yet weakened at the sight as I knelt in front of that. It was the Arnold shrine indeed, but it was reduced to a pile of many indescribable pieces! I reached out to touch and hold the fragments in my hand and checked them out one by one. Though they were still large enough to easily hold them, it will probably take awhile to put the shrine back in one piece.

I jumped right to my feet and sped back to Helga. She still had her head tilted downwards, with her hands remained sunk deeply into her face. I sat beside her on the same bed.

."Helga, what happened?" I inquired her immediately about the shrine, "Why?"

She stopped a bit from sobbing and she brought her head up, as she turned slightly towards me. She opened up her lips a little but she seemed as if she was trying to utter a word but couldn't say it. I placed a friendly hand on her shoulder to comfort and reassure her. I waited patiently and silently for her to say something...

Anything…

"What happened to (sniff) Football-head today? Huh, Phoebes (sniff)?" she asked without answering my question, but it was fine with me.

"I don't know, Helga," I calmly informed her, "He wasn't there either. Like you, he never came to class ever since your previous… encounter with him."

She opened her eyes and mouth wide after she heard the news, but it was only temporary. Her face frowned again, as I wanted to know what happened to Arnold. But from the looks of things she doesn't seem to know either.

"Helga, he was never like this before," I inferred, with my hand still comforting her shoulder.

"I know (sniff)," she agreed lethargically, "But why Phoebes? Why (sniff)?"

I shook my head, just as confused as she was on the subject, "I really don't know, Helga. I really don't…"

She slouched down again and wept as I rubbed her shoulder lightly. I felt really sorry for Helga. I was just as hopeless to explain Arnold's situation as she was. I continued to give her relief in the best way I could, and I gave her a chance to catch her breath from all of the sobs that she had.

Being a friend, I kept waiting and waiting for any reaction or words that she might want to let out. But the silence was too long for me not to say my mind. I was just about to say something to break the long silence, when my hand slipped away from her shoulder as she suddenly stood up. Was she finally going downstairs for supper?

No, she wasn't. I just witnessed her opening a different closet, pulling out the pink book of poems she had, and getting her trusty purple pen to write with. She plopped on the bed beside me again and began to scribble something on it.

"Helga? What is that you're writing?" I wanted to know. She didn't reply as she was just seemingly very intent on what she was doing.

I just observed her as she wrote down what would probably be another poem. She sobbed hard as she wrote, using her pen to purposely write down with conviction, whatever she felt inside her right now. Her tears trickled down her now blue water-filled eyes and to her rosy cheeks, as the drops fell to the half-written paper that she was writing on. Ignoring all those tears and sniffles, she pressed on to continue writing, but she carefully thought out her words whenever necessary. I silently sat closer to her on the bed, being careful not to agitate her in any way. I wanted to wipe her tears from her face myself but at the same time I didn't want to disturb her so I just did nothing. It was probably okay, because her poem writing might help relieve her of the awful sadness that she was going through. I'm beginning to feel her sadness myself but I just waited anyway. Sometime later, at last, she overcame all her sobs enough to finally finish.

She then carefully handed the pink book over to me and showed me what she had written. It was at this time that she finally brushed her own tears away with the back of her hand. Her cheeks were now fairly dry as I glanced upon the page. It was indeed what I had expected. It was another poem of hers neatly written in her flourishing yet glossy penmanship, all in purple.

I silently read her short poem, but I was surprised that she suddenly began to speak the verses herself. Even though she had no copy of her own poem, she said those words out loud, as if she absolutely knew them by heart.

I followed the words of her poem in her book, while she recited them at the same time.

_"Since his grandparents left, that's all where it started,_

_All of the problems that had befallen my beloved,_

_All of the hardships and sufferings he had to endure,_

_All weighed down on him, and cracked him up, that's for sure,_

_"And now he's someone that once he was not,_

_He becomes like me - someone worthy to rot,_

_He was the nice guy I once knew and now, he's just so worthy to shoo,_

_What should I do now Arnold, my love, what should I do?"_

She then sank into sobbing again and I just sat there, held her book, and stared nowhere. It took me awhile to absorb the words of her moving poem. I was so moved with a rush, that I could neither move nor breathe. Was it simply because of the poem's meaning? Or was it the rhythm? Or was it just how the words flowed into my own ears? Whatever the reason it may be, the poem she wrote now was something I've never heard of from her before. Sure she made poems that were gloomy, but this was of a different kind. It was not only a plea for love. It was also a plea for help. I felt even sadder at the thought because I was at a loss to help her.

Closing her poem book, I took a deep sigh, and carefully handed it neatly back to her.

"Helga…" was what I could say as I laid my hand on her shoulder again.

"Yes, (sniff) Phoebes?" she replied as she turned her eyes towards mine. She had set aside her poem book.

"Now that you mentioned it, I don't really know what we could do," I hopelessly said, as I felt sadder for her. I'm beginning to feel her crushed spirits.

She moved a bit closer to me and strangely, she gazed at me right in the eye. My hand was still on her shoulder as she started examining my eyes from all angles as if she were a doctor or something. Was there something in my eye, Helga? Finally, she faced me at eye level and she widened her eyes and mouth in surprise. Given the feeling that I am right now, I breathed in and held my breath, as I was beginning to realize why she was looking at me like that…

"P-Phoebes, y-y-you're (sniff) crying too," was the only thing that she could only conclude after all that.

"Yes, Helga," I finally admitted, as I exhaled in resignation to the truth to the sadness that I'm currently feeling, "I (sniff) know."

At last, I finally broke down and hugged my best friend. Automatically, she likewise hugged me back. I tried to recall the last time we ever hugged each other as friends.

But I really sympathized with her. I mean, she had really been in love with Arnold for about two-thirds of her life. When she saw him for the first time 6 years ago, he was the only guy who was really nice to her. That was big, considering everyone else then teased her, plus she had problems with her own family and stuff since then. Those problems of her and those feelings for him stuck with her until today, as my 9-year-old best friend Helga.

We continued to hug together…

"Oh, stay strong, (sniff) Phoebes," she cried out, a bit somewhat jokingly. Somehow, it was her way of making us both feel better.

I kept seeing the dark sky and the nightly heavens by the window. The stars began to appear one by one. I mustered enough strength inside me until I was able to say in return…

"(sniff) Same to you, Helga…"

After seeing the turn of events that Arnold experienced over the past few weeks, and now this one, it reminded me of a singer I admired sometime ago. I bought his CD's and music. I was excited when I won a contest to see him backstage, and to meet him in person for the first time. I brought Helga along though she came along just as a friend. I was in a very cheerful yet bouncy mood as I assured her that he was the best singer ever.

But when I saw him after the concert, and was at the backstage, I saw the real deal. He was not the one who actually sang those songs. His real voice was terrible. Everything was an act. I brought him up so much that when I saw the real thing I was disappointed. Helga, as a friend, reassured me and she was there for me.

I guess that today… right now… this was my chance to return the favor.

We kept hugging and somehow that really helped both of us. Finally, feeling much more relieved now, we comfortably parted from the hug. The sky was now pitch black only broken by the shimmering stars. The street lamps were shining bright glows, casting silhouettes from the outside world.

"I think I'm going to be okay now, Phoebes," she called my attention. I was glad her voice doesn't seem sad anymore. In fact, it was a bit cheerful.

I wiped my last remaining tears, and it didn't take that much effort anymore to smile at last and say in return, "Same here, Helga (sniff)."

She somehow smirked a bit, "Well, at least we won't have classes now. I mean, we have all the time in the world to study for the exams."

I finally grinned as well, "You're right, Helga."

Yes we do have plenty of chances. We have more than a week to review. That's more than enough time for anyone to study for them.

"It's getting late, Helga," I told her, as I noticed the time, "I think I have to go." She nodded silently.

I stood up while she remained on her bed. As I proceeded towards the door, I took hold of the doorknob. Before I opened it, I turned my head around and saw Helga staring back at me from the bed. I set my sights on the shattered shrine. I wanted to ask, "But how about Arnold?" but I didn't, because her sudden change of topic hinted that she doesn't want to talk about him for now. She probably wouldn't know how to answer it anyway.

"Good luck to you on the exams, Helga," was the last thing I said to her before I opened the door.

"Good luck to you, Phoebes," was the last thing I heard from my best friend before I exited her room.

* * *

After Phoebes had left, I was alone… all alone again as I laid my back on the bed and rested my head above my fluffy pillow, set to sleep for another night. As I got hold of my long, wide blanket, I remembered all the things that happened today. Somehow, that talk we had was so wonderfully relieving that I was able to easily close my eyes, drift my mind to a slumber, and slip my thoughts into a dream.

I was standing on a high point of a tall mountain. The air was cool though the sun was shining brightly amidst the cloudless, pure blue sky. I could roam around freely and explore the place. Though there wasn't any falling snow, everything around me was all white. The barren rocks, the leafless trees, and even the solid ground were all blanketed with the whitest of the silvery snow. The sunrays glistened across the snowy surfaces, and shone like smooth, shimmering crystals.

I did explore around, and I bore witness to more of the white stuff everywhere. Hmm, no one here. Just being surrounded by those trees and rocks, and nothing else… no birds… no animals… no one… except for that seemingly small yet peculiar object in the distance, partly buried within the glimmering, white snow. Hey! What was that?

I hiked towards it but even as I approached, I still couldn't make anything out of it except that it was as small as a baseball. I finally stopped just in front of the thing. It didn't feel that cold when I started kneeling and used both my bare hands to dig beneath the ice.

I formed a hole and pulled out the brownish gray object from the snow. I studied it from all sides and I could feel its wooden and metallic texture. I finally recognized it as being a piece from my Arnold shrine. But what's this doing here? I cast it aside, right next to the opening I newly created. My eyes and mouth frowned slightly, as I realized that it WAS from my shrine.

I checked out the hole anyway for anything else from within. I observed another small object, covered with some other snow. Though my sadness rose, my curiosity overshadowed it as I kept on digging deeper enough so I could extract it out. Another inspection… another piece of the shrine. I dropped it beside the first piece.

I found a third object inside the now deepened hole and by scooping out the surrounding chunks enabled me to possess another piece of the shrine. After also taking that out, I took a peek at the slightly wider hole and to my surprise, even the inner linings itself had many other pieces of the shrine too! So, I went on to chisel out more snow for those and arranged all that I found together with the previous ones, until they eventually formed a small hill of small "Arnold shrine" pieces, made from the same materials I used.

Now what? Still kneeling, I studied the pile and the pieces all closely. Yup. All of them are here. Now, if only I had some glue or something, I could probably join them all together. But how could I do that? All around me was snow, snow, and more snow. Sadness erupted even more in me. Oh no! What could I use? What? I seriously searched into my pockets… nothing. I aimlessly plowed further into the hole… nothing. I deeply uncovered the rest of the snow… also nothing.

At last, I finally cried, my heart sank as tears fell to the wayside while I stayed kneeling helplessly on the snow, the palms of my snowy-filled hands wiped off my newly watered cheeks. Come to think of it, whom should I blame for all this? I couldn't blame anyone else, could I? Besides, it was I…

I DID this to myself!

In the first place, I shattered the shrine out of my outburst when I ran away from school… when I ran away from Arnold on that fateful rainy day. It was out of my own emotions that brought out this fate. Now, the shrine is all broken up. Just like…just like…

…my beloved! Sniff!

Oh what happened to you Arnold? What happened to you? Why did it have to be this way?

How could you do this to me, even though I still love you?

But suddenly, I was jolted out of my reverie when I heard a rumble, and I felt the vibrating earth. I almost lost my balance but I was able to stay low, until the shaking stopped moments after.

Then, all of a sudden, from out of nowhere, I heard a very faint yet very familiar voice…

"Help! Help! Somebody help me!"

Wait! I recognized that!

It was… it was… Arnold!

Was he in trouble?

Despite my inner gloominess, I stood up, scrubbed the snow off of me, and faced the direction of the source of the sound. All in front of me was white snow. Where was he? I left the pile of shrine pieces alone and started running off and huffing away to find him.

"Help!" I heard him echo louder but I still don't know where he was, "Help!"

I frantically searched amongst the trees, the stones, and even within the troughs of the snow itself. Where could he be? I stopped to rest by a tall tree that was devoid of any leaves but with the snow partly shook off, and I leaned my hand and arm against the wooden trunk, as I pondered away.

Where IS Arnold?

But my mind started to drift differently as I laid my hand on my forehead. Hey wait a minute. Why should I help him now after all of the things he did to me? After all, he brought this on himself. He surely deserved the fate that he has now, right?

Yeah. He had to be pretty dumb to do what he did in the first place. Arnold… hmph! He always knew what WAS the right thing. He always told us what should BE the right thing! But this time he himself didn't DO the right thing. Hey! He had to face the consequences of his actions…

But I quickly slapped myself. I felt a prickling chill as the hair throughout my whole body stood up on end, frozen like the surrounding ice. Oh crimity! What was I saying? What was I thinking? I love him! I LOVE him! Even if he was so mean to me. Even if he choked me half to death in class. Even if I myself have worries of my own! It shouldn't matter… it shouldn't ALL matter… because I LOVE him! I couldn't possibly hate him for real! I must save him…I should save him…

I WILL save him…

Now with an even bigger determination than before, I resumed my vigorous search for Arnold, as I called his name out over and over. He kept on yelling and I traced his endless cries for help as they sounded louder and louder. After tracking them down, I finally saw Football-head, much to my own relief. I found myself standing right by the edge of a snowy cliff. I faced down and there he was, paler-than-usual as he held on for dear life on to the top edge of the cliff. His weakening yet exposed hands were right next to my own two feet. He never saw me as his eyes were shut tight as he continued shouting for help and trying desperately to hang on. If he lets go, he'll plunge all the way down to those sharp, jagged rocks for sure.

I rubbed my hands together to clear the snow off of them. I went on my knees on the snow and I firmly grabbed his cold yet weary arms.

"Gotcha, Arnold!" I smiled as I called out to him, being glad that he was okay, "Oh no, you don't! You're not getting away from me that easily, bucko!"

Upon hearing my voice, he widened his eyes with his face having surprise written all over, "Huh? Helga, I thought you…you…"

"… went away?" I completed, "Of course not, Football-head," I giggled as I pulled him with some effort, but I took care not to slip, "Now why would I do that? Come on! I'll have no one else to joke around with. Besides, you'll be my friend no matter what, and I won't let you fall for real, 'ya know?"

I pulled carefully to lift him back up. Just a few inches at a time so my hands won't strain.

"Please, Helga! Maybe you don't have to do this? I don't deserve it! Just let go of me!"

I paused from pulling. Somehow that didn't seem right for me to hear those words coming out from someone like Arnold. Nah! Maybe the snow got to him, messed up his brain or something? So I just ignored that and I resumed raising him, "Huh? Crimity! What are you talking about, Arnoldo? Get a hold of yourself! Of course I should do this! Just think about it…a world without a Football-head?" I rolled my eyes and continued, "Man! That'll be the day!" I pulled him harder up, as I kept on joking as I told him, "Now just shut up and hold on, okay?"

I won't let you go, Arnold. Besides, I still owe you one. Wait a minute! That was an understatement. I still owe you everything!

With one final tug, I was able to yank Arnold off the edge and we flipped over. We found ourselves falling flat on to the safe solid ground with our backs and arms on the crystal clear snow. We gasped for air as we finally got ourselves to laugh and enjoy the panoramic hues of the bright bluish sky.

We got up and brushed the snow off ourselves and he thanked me for getting him out of that. We started strolling together in the snow happily talking to one another. We surveyed the snowy landscape as we trekked farther and farther away from the edge of that cliff. It was so enjoyable being with him.

As we trudged on, I was looking the other way when suddenly Arnold was just about to lose his balance and slip off the edge of a snow bank. In that second, I held my breath yet I reacted quickly to clutch his hand. He held on tight, as he gasped for any air he could get. He eventually was standing upright again as he snapped back at attention. We both breathed easier after that.

"Let's be… a little more careful next time," I grinned. He smiled and nodded back to me, as we hiked onwards, surprisingly, without letting go of my hand.

Along the way, though our pace was now slower than usual, he somehow continued to stumble, a couple more times. Arnold still held my hand as we pushed on to travel along the snow. But each time he didn't completely fall because he was tightly holding on to me. I couldn't believe that he had never let go at all. My cheeks were getting warmer and I started blushing in secret, with every step we made together.

As I scanned the surrounding terrain, I suddenly realized that we're now just on the one side of the ridge, close to where the shrine pieces were. We hadn't seen it yet so I just fixed my gaze intently on his eyes and hastily convinced him into making a detour. He questioned me why, but I refused to say anything about it, yet I still tried my very best to talk him into rerouting our course.

But… gasp! I was too late…

"Hey, Helga. What's that?" he curiously asked and he stopped walking as directed me towards the direction of the shrine pieces. Eep! I didn't look. I just gulped, stayed beside him, and I concentrated on his seemingly innocent eyes as I squeezed his hand.

Still never seeing the pieces, I rambled on, as I tried to formulate an excuse. Later, I simply mumbled to him that whatever pile of pieces he could be seeing were really nothing out of the ordinary.

"Huh? What 'pile of pieces' are you talking about, Helga?" he questioned strangely, "There is no 'pile of pieces' around. I mean that thing over there," he wanted to show me as he pointed to the pile with his other hand. I got curious.

"What do you mean that there is no pile of…" I was struck with awe, when I turned around and finally got a view of what he was talking about. From where the pile of pieces had been, now stood the same shrine, miraculously fixed, unbroken, and intact, as if someone… or something… glued all the pieces together while I was gone! It now looked so flawless, unblemished, and beautiful, as if it begged to be admired, all in its wonderful majestic splendor!

Sigh! Now that he saw the shrine… my shrine, how could I explain THIS to him? I wanted to faint. My head started spinning in all directions and I could've actually collapsed right on the snow if only he hadn't caught my other hand in time, thus ensuring that I won't fall completely out of consciousness. While holding my hands, he supported me until I managed to stand on my own two feet again.

The next thing I knew was that I was in face to face with him as both of our hands were now together. I was even more nervous than ever because I didn't know what to do or say next.

"Helga," he then softly whispered to me as he gave a firm, yet gentle hold to both of my hands and wrists, "Did you… do that?" It was obvious what he was talking about.

I was lost for words. A cold sweat ran across the side of my head as I kept staring mindlessly through my beloved's dreamy emerald eyes, amidst the serenity of the heavenly blue sky and of the sparkling white snow. He smiled to me pleasingly as he nodded lightly.

"That was so beautiful, Helga," he complemented, even though I hadn't answered. Oh no! I was trapped! He boxed me into a corner and I could hide from my facade no longer! I leaned back, looked away, and braced for the worst…

But instead of him letting me go or pushing me off, I felt that I was being slowly drawn towards him. I was speechless as turned to glance right back at him. I couldn't believe it. He's ACTUALLY pulling me closer, even though he figured me all out! I began to have shorter and lighter breaths as more streaks of sweat broke out from many different sides of my face and as my face was nearer and nearer to his. What could this all mean? This can't be real. This can't be happening…

"Y-y-you mean the s-shrine, r-right?" I meekly stuttered with a now fast-pounding heart as I could see his radiant face closer as the sunrays brightly reflected across its sides. He seemed so much like a real angel from up close, as he covered his peaceful eyes with his own two eyelids blissfully. I could hardly breathe now and I could only give an even tighter squeeze to both his hands in return.

"Well… actually… not only that…" he admitted soothingly and dreamily as I began to heartily close my eyes also. I let myself be pulled by him even so closer as I waited so faithfully until I could finally feel my beloved's warm, soft, heartfelt lips actually touch mine.

At that very instant that our lips touched, my heart suddenly had leaped out as I popped my eyes…

… and woke up only to realize that I was sitting on my bed again. I immediately pressed my palm to my chest and felt my hurried heartbeats. I was inhaling and exhaling even more rapidly than that. I did not move until my breathing and heartbeats finally slowed. I shook and cleared my head. Only after bringing my breathing and heart rates back to normal, did I become aware that it was now morning. Wow! That was some unbelievable dream! I wiped off any real sweat off my face, until I was surer than sure that it was finally dry.

The streaming light from the Saturday sun spilled into my room. It provided a serene yet heavenly air that somehow made me feel so peaceful all over, despite that dream. I jumped right out of bed and stretched out my arms, twisted my hands, and wiggled my fingers for this great new day. I felt so refreshed as I went to my shrine pile and I stooped down on the floor beside it. Yup, that dream was just a dream, because in reality, the shrine was still in pieces. But strangely, I wasn't sad today. In fact, I even smiled, as I finally realized that, yes, it doesn't have to always be this way.

"Helga, breakfast!" called my mom as she knocked from outside.

"Coming, mother!" I cheerfully replied right away, as I opened a nearby closet door, rummaged through my clothes, and got dressed for the first meal of the day.

I rushed downstairs and I saw all the food. As soon as I sat down on the dining room, I had transformed myself into an eating machine as I just gobbled up everything that was on the table. The toast… the eggs… the fruits…everything. I drank a lot of juice and water too. I didn't mind my parents staring wide-eyed at each other and weirdly at me. Am I in a buffet table or what? Not really, but my newly found energy will help me in what I'm going to do upstairs later. Ahh, that was good! My stomach's surely full by now.

After that sumptuous breakfast, I climbed upstairs to my room, pulled out my drawers, and brought out some glue, paints, pieces of wood, plus some metal. I headed towards my broken shrine, sat down on the floor, and got to work. I took some of the old broken pieces and started applying some glue on them. I joined one piece here and there, left and right. I persevered merging the pieces, as I kept my fire alive to do this. I didn't know where this spirit in me is coming from. To those old pieces I couldn't put together, I just glued some new wood and some new metal for them.

I wasn't aware I had been working for so long, that it was soon lunchtime. Over the window I couldn't believe my eyes that the sky was already grayish and it was actually pouring outside. Huh? When did it start raining? I never noticed that. I zoomed down and ate as fast as I could and ran back upstairs, as I did not waste a second on doing anything else except on the shrine. Oh Arnold, I promise you. I will do everything to have you back! I don't care whether you will love me or not for doing this! I just... just... want the "good" you back. I still love you. I'm sure that somehow… you still have that kindness left somewhere in your heart… I believe there still is. How do I know that?

Because you yourself told me…

You're the one who was always been saying to all to have faith in people. You're the one who was always convincing others to realize the goodness of a person. You're the one who was always prodding others, never to give up on anyone.

Looks like it's time for a taste of your own medicine, huh, Football-head?

"Helga, dinner!" Miriam calls on me by the door. Huh? It's evening already? I glanced by the window. I dragged my hair as if I wanted to pull it out in my disbelief. Man, oh man! I never even knew that the rains had already stopped!

After dinner, the shrine was almost done. All I had to do now was make some finishing touches before I head off to bed. Okay just a little bit more paint here. Just another dash here… another brush there… and here… and yes! It's finished!

I gave myself one final view of my masterpiece before finally retiring for bed. Sigh! What a view! My Football-headed shrine is shining in its sacred yet beautiful form, amidst the room lights, just like the shrine in my dream, and was ready once again to remind me of my beloved. I carried the shrine and arranged it properly, and I laid it back in its proper place inside my closet.

I didn't really know why, but that night, I somehow had one of my most peaceful sleeps ever. I remembered smiling away all night in my bed and be reminded of the last day's work. It was somehow an achievement in itself that the shrine was finally okay.

But of course it was far from over…

The next day, I studied all day for the exams, yet I also can't stop thinking of Arnold. I thought of giving him a call that evening. I still don't know what happened to him. Nobody does. Just to say sorry for what happened.

But I had to be careful here. Even though I memorized my beloved's number by heart, I really never call him and he never really calls me … except maybe for that very, very rare time when he called to say sorry because he spilled paint all over me in class, long time ago. He did so because I teased him during class that time, and I actually spilled paint on him first, by accident. He just fought back, I guess.

But today, it's going to be different…I mean, this time, I'm the one who's going to call him, not the other way around.

Had he cooled off by now? What would he feel if I called him? Was he okay? Or would he just ignore me? Or do something else?

I was afraid, but I gave it a shot anyway and I nervously dialed his number in my room. My fingers quivered as I held the phone and my other hand was twisting the phone line mindlessly. The phone was ringing… ringing… ringing…

…then it stopped…

Someone just lifted the handset up.

It must be Arnold…

I held my breath...

I firmed my grip to the phone… still no voice from the other line…

Looks like I had to say something. Here goes…

"Uh, hello? H-Hello, Arnold?" I called over the phone, eager to hear his voice again, "Are you t-there?"

I waited for an answer…

… and waited…

… until I got some reply from the other line. It was a single sound…

Click!

The phone hung up! I slowly shook my head! Hmph! Oh great! Some response!

I tried dialing the same number again. After I said something, the phone hung up again. I called up Phoebe to check if that was the right number. She told me she got it from Gerald recently so she's absolutely sure that it was Arnold's number.

Oh great! Just great! That could only mean one thing…

Football-head's ignoring me! Crimity!

I asked Phoebes over the phone if she could call Arnold for me. Minutes later, she called back and told me that the same thing happened… the phone just hung up. He didn't say anything at all. Looks like I'm not the only one. He's ignoring everyone! I called him once more. This time, the phone just kept ringing and ringing and ringing. This time, he didn't even lift up the handset.

I called up Phoebes again…

"I don't understand why he's doing that, Helga," she told me over the line.

"Same here! But that does it, Phoebes!" I made up my mind, "I'm getting to the bottom of this. I'm going to head over his place tomorrow and I'll just tell it to him straight. He can't ignore me now."

"Well, be careful, Helga. Good luck," she said lastly.

She was right. Somehow, I had a feeling I'll going to need that, "Thanks, Phoebes!" After saying goodbye, I hung up the phone and dragged myself to bed.

As I pulled my blanket to sleep, thoughts swirled as ideas drifted. Of course I'll heading to his place tomorrow. But THEN what? What would I say? What would I do?

But then I decided that a good sleep is important so I just slept that night fitfully.

Monday morning greeted me with a tender, bright sunlight as the birds flew through the thinly veiled clouds. I tossed myself right out of bed, in a hurry to get up, but I sat right back and smiled to myself, almost forgetting that the exams are still a week from today and there was no school between now and then.

That afternoon, I set off to do the most important thing today. I burst out of my house and started hiking towards Arnold's. Earlier, I spent the morning, sitting in front of my shrine and figuring out my approach. Okay Helga, let's go through that one more time. Just knock at his door, say hi to him, ask him of he's alright, and apologize. Piece of cake.

Well, it would have been a simple plan, torn out of a textbook or something. But I when I turned to Vine street… his street…I hid right at the nearest corner I could find. From there, I used my "spy girl" skills to stealthily approach his house without him seeing me, even if he was outside. I was on the same side of the street as Arnold's boarding house was, so I won't have to cross the street at all.

I took advantage of hiding on the corners of every house, approaching Arnold's place, with caution. From corner to corner, I moved stealthily yet inconspicuously. When I stayed on one corner and the coast was clear, I silently moved to the next corner. Tensions rose as I moved from one corner to another, as I was getting more worried than ever whether he was alright. I was breathing heavily again. Steady, Helga, steady. He's probably eager to say sorry to 'ya.

Just near his house, I saw a large wall, but I was appalled to see some graffiti written on it. I studied it closely. It was a coating of fresh red paint. The writings were random and unintelligible. As I noticed how wet the paint was, it seemed that someone had vandalized the wall just minutes ago. Probably it was from some kid who thought it was just some prank or something.

As I continued on to Arnold's house, I saw more walls with more of the same unrecognizable red graffiti on them. The paint was also fresh. The sky was getting darker as I stealthily continued on to Arnold's door, carefully avoiding being blemished by the red paint.

Finally, I was hiding by the side of his boarding house. I crept slowly as I took a peek at the front door, just a couple of steps away from the corner that I hid. There was no one. Perhaps he's studying inside, I thought. I stayed awhile in that corner, thinking of my next move, yet made opportunistic glances at his front door.

But in one of those glances, I saw someone come to Arnold's front door from the other side of the street. I saw a Football-headed guy, carrying a can of red paint with one hand, and a brush on the other. He had a blonde cornflower hair, just like Arnold. He had also a blue cap, just like Arnold. I rubbed my eyes but after that I still couldn't believe it…

It WAS Arnold!

I shook my head and it was very hard for me to get over the shock. I could never expect that Arnold would…would do such a thing. I hid back at the corner. I leaned my back firmly up against the side of his house. I was mindlessly viewing at his rooftop fire escape and the darkening sky when I heard Arnold's front door open, then close.

I looked back at the front door. No one was there anymore. I began to breathe more uneasily.

Okay, Helga… easy there, ol' girl. Pretend you never saw that. Pretend that you never saw any of it. It was probably someone who looked like Arnold who vandalized those walls and was just visiting his boarding house and…slap! No! I'm not fooling myself with this. I was certain without a doubt that it was Football-head.

But I had no choice. From the corner, I walked carefully until I was by his front door. I took one huge breath before I called his attention by bravely ringing the boarding house doorbell. My hands were shaking again. Steps could be heard from inside, as they shuffled with the wooden floors from within. The doorknob turned…

The door creaked a bit… opened…

At this point I wanted to run away, but I clenched my hands and repeatedly convinced myself that I'll not be doing this for me… I'll be doing this for… for… him.

The door stopped midway. And without a doubt there he was … right in front of me. The clothes he wore were the same as the one who entered the boarding house. Arnold looked at me very seriously, searched me all over from head to toe. He seemed surprised as to why of all people who would be at his front door, it was I who had to show up. There was silence between us. No words were spoken. Seconds passed, but I heard nothing from him. I was beginning to sweat all over. Despite me being his "Bully of the Year," the Arnold I knew would've already smiled and greeted me, "Hey Helga! What's up?" by now. But I never heard a word from him. Oh no. This isn't good…

Should I say something about those walls? But I felt like wanting to keep it to myself because he appeared unusually serious…

My heart was pounding.

My knees were shaking.

My spine was tingling.

My body was shivering.

I wanted to turn back… to run away… to get away…

But I was certain, despite what he appeared to be, he's probably screaming inside … maybe yelling… just like in my dream.

"Help! Help! Somebody help me!"

I gulped, slightly pulling my collar. I cleared my throat as I remembered the final line of my poem with Phoebes…

"What should I do now Arnold, my love…

What should I do…"

* * *

_**Addtl. Disclaimer:** Now that you've read the whole chapter by now, I also claim the dream seq. and the poem. The Helga poem in this chapter is something I had to make for this story. Though it was pretty short, I had to make so many revisions (as many as twenty times!) of the poem until I was finally satisfied with it. I wanted it to sound as 'Helga'-like as possible. I actually tried to imagine her voice in my head as she was reciting that same poem. How did I do? _

_And as far as Helga's writing poems are concerned, I couldn't write a poem that quick and that spontaneous in real life. See how long it took me to write and rewrite? I'm not THAT talened, you know? You can actually say I'm just a "newbie" poem writer as well as a "newbie" story writer:)_

_In fact, I have a pretty unusual mindset. I remember when I was in high school and college. I could grasp very complicated concepts like physics, chemistry, and advanced algebra very easily, and actually get high grades for them (ehem, but not to brag though). But for some unknown reason, I had such an extreme difficulty interpreting poems, literature, and poetry._

_That's why I wanted to write. If you guys know me in person, I'll probably be the last guy on earth to be expected to do something like this. But the only way I will ever know myself more is to do new stuff like this. Just daring to be different, 'ya know? ;) _

_What do you think? Was this chapter too short or too long? I've looked at the number of words so far in this fic and I've noticed that other fics should have been around 15-20 chapters by now. But mine is only 6 chapters. Or is the length of each chapter just okay?_

_Chapter 7 is next... ooh... you guys are going to love this one... (evil grin)... mwahahahahahahahah. The next chapter's going to be a real shocker, as if this story isn't shocking enough:)_

_Later, you guys! And keep guessing what happens next, okay? (Mental note to myself: Consider making a suspense HA fic after this one...)_

_Happy Holidays to everyone!_

_- tst :)_


	7. Giving Up

_**Author's Notes:** Heloooooooo, HA fans! I'm baaaaaaaaaack! After literally years of waiting for this to continue, I have FINALLY am out continuing with this HA fic and writing the next chapters after this one! Yaaay! Thank you for all those who have supported me and have reviewed this fic, and probably waited sooooo long when the last update came out 3 years ago. :)_

_I was even surprised that even though this fic is not yet finished, some of you have already have put this out as one of their favorite stories already! The new features of the site tell me who those people are. And to them, well, to tell you the truth, I am so flattered, you guys. :)_

_To those of you who were wondering where was I after all these years… well, I stepped into this huge dark room. I did not know what it was. But I realized too late that it that looked like a time machine, accidentally activated it, and I was sucked a few years into the future. Finally, here I am:)_

_Just kidding. Actually, I have started studying 2 full-time years studying in an intensive Master of Business Administration (MBA) program at a world-class institution. I was bombarded with lots of stuff. It really took its toll on my personal schedule (and even my social life), so I had put off writing fanfics then. _

_Here's a glimpse on how extremely difficult the place is, and this is no joke. We had a business scenario to analyze, given to us on Friday, 5pm. We had to type the answers and solutions to that particular case, until 12nn the following day. Those cases were not easy and not short. Usually, they are two dozen pages long, plus extra pages for financial statements, charts, etc. Therefore, we had exactly 19 hours, whether you actually sleep, eat, and drink (most of us did not sleep at all!). There was a drop box at the school lobby to submit. By exactly 12 noon on Saturday, the box will be taken. If you did not submit by then, tough luck!_

_Finally, classes are over. I am now writing my post-graduate thesis and after that is over with, I can finally graduate and get back to work! Yaay!_

_To those who may be worried that I might have lost the train of thought and style of this story? No sireee! I have already determined how the plot of this story would be since chapter 1 and how each chapter should go (complete with notes). The only thing that's stopping me is writing the critical details of each chapter. I want to meticulously craft each chapter well to the best of my ability. Even if it is still far way, I am already thinking of the FINAL chapter and making detailed notes as to how I am going to execute it. The final chapter is going to be my greatest writing challenge. _

_If you look at my favorite HA fics (among the list in my profile), the final chapter of one of those fics (btw, all are A/H fics just like this current fic so it is a clue already) is a chapter I shall never forget because I really "felt" the romance between Arnold and Helga the most. Guess which one? Eventually, my goal is to execute my final chapter of this fic better than this unforgettably romantic chapter… so I could finally put that out of my head:)_

_This I promise to everybody - I promise that you will DEFINITELY not wait 3 or more years for this story to end… _

… _unless I stumble into another time machine. :)_

_**A final word**: After years of being dormant on this site, I am surprised that the appearance of the site hardly changed at all. But in fairness, the new editing tools for writers are cool, hehe. (Will somebody please tell me what this new "C2" feature is for? I'll give him/her a lollipop.)_

_Okay… after years of time travelling, here's the long awaited chapter 7…_

_- tst :)_

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Giving up**_

There I was, standing in front of Arnold at his boarding house. My hands were still clenched at my sides, with sweat still running across the edges of my face. I bit my lip and mentally counted my breaths so I would not feel too awkward. Arnold, studied at me so intently, that I couldn't look back at him directly. The sun was beginning to set and the sky was getting darker.

Finally, it was Arnold who started talking…

"Oh it's YOU, Helga," he barked as my knees weakened upon hearing it, "What do YOU want?"

"Uh, Football-, oh, Arnold," I stumbled, not wanting to ruffle any more feathers, "About l-last t-time… I-I just wanted to say that I'm… I'm…"

"You're sorry, aren't you?" he guessed, not wanting to waste another moment.

I shivered as I could hardly breathe, "Well, I-I-I-I…"

"You're SORRY, aren't you?"

I could feel my insides boiling. Stop that, Arnold! Stop it!

But I just clenched my fists tighter and I was determined to keep my cool no matter what. Eventually, I was able to release my hands and I managed to slow my breathing back to normal.

"Well, y-you're right!" I finally replied calmly, "I wanted to say, Arnold, that I'm really sorry about last time." He nodded lightly.

Whew! I've finally got that off my chest.

Now I have to tell him that, if he ever needs help, he can just talk to anyone, including me.

But before I could tell him…

"Okay, Helga! Now go away!" he suddenly commanded while he pointed at the empty street.

"Uh, Arnold," I mentioned, while my breathing became faster again, "I also wanted to say that if you ever…"

"Go away," he raised his voice.

"Uh, if you ever need…"

"I said, GO AWAY!"

"If you need help, Arnold, I'm just here and…"

"WHY DO YOU WANT TO HELP ME? " he screamed, "I DON'T NEED (sniff) ANY HELP AND I DON'T (sniff) NEED YOUR HELP EITHER! JUST (sniff) GO AWAY!"

He then wiped his eyes before he slammed the door.

"Arnold… ARNOLD!" I called out while banged on the front door.

There was no answer.

I decided to retreat back home, and went back to my room upstairs.

At my room, I opened my closet and raised the shrine up. I could feel like breaking it into a million pieces again…

But at the last moment, I carefully brought it down. I shook my head. No! I will help Arnold, even if it's the last thing I'll do!

How could I do otherwise? When I mentioned before that I owed you everything, Arnold, I did mean it.

I relaxed down on my bed. I tightly hugged a pillow, and recalled the time when I was in pre-school…

It was the first day of school. I was excited to go but I needed my parents to give me a car ride. At the living room, I watched my parents while they listened to my sister Olga play another of her oh-so-wonderful symphonies on our piano. They were all oblivious that it was my first day of school. No matter how hard I tried, I never got their attention.

So, carrying only my lunch box, I stepped out of the house and decided to march all the way to school anyway. I was alone and I didn't have any friends then. I was wearing a pink dress and pants, with a pink bow tied on the top of my hair.

No one ever loved me then…

I remembered that it was raining at the time. I was soaking wet and my parents neither gave me an umbrella nor a raincoat! I had to endure the muddy splashes from the passing cars, as their wheels ran through the water puddles in the street. I even had lost the fight with a stray dog, who stole my lunch box away.

I remembered weeping in the rain that day and I had nothing…

But then, from out of nowhere, a boy approached and held an umbrella over me. I was still pretty soaked but that umbrella gave me relief from the rain. I looked at my cornflower-haired savior, who wore a yellow raincoat.

"Hi," he smiled, "Nice bow."

I glanced at the unknown figure, whose head was shaped like a football, "W-What?"

"I like your bow… 'cause it's pink like your pants…" he explained, before we headed for school.

Arnold, that's the first time that I met you!

No one else had ever complemented me. No one! Not even my neglectful parents gave me any praise for anything!

It was you. It was you! You were the first one who ever, ever said anything… so nice about me.

That's why from then on, I had never let go of my pink bow. I didn't care if it's out of style through the years. I always wore it to remind me of you.

That is how I fell in love with you. I don't know if you still remember that time, but to me, it was something that I'll never ever forget…

In spite of the words you told me earlier at the boarding house, I always looked back on that very first day of school, as to how nice you really were with my bow and everything.

Sigh!

I still laid my back on my bed. My thoughts have swirled back to the here and now. After having my mind waver back and forth, my mind is now made up. I won't give up on you, Arnold. I WILL go back to the boarding house for you…

…. which I did the following evening…

I knocked at his front door. The street was dark, as the street lamps are broken. Arnold opened promptly…

"Helga?" he was startled when he saw me, "Why are you here again?"

"Well, Arnold, it's just… it's just…"

"You're trying to annoy me again, aren't you?"

"No, Arnold, I just wanted to help…"

"JUST GO AWAY!"

He slammed the door in front of me again!

Sheesh! I won't take this anymore! Whether you like it or not, Arnold. You really need help and I will help you. You hear me, Arnold?

I will help you…

* * *

I leaned my back against the front door, unmindful of the loud bangs from outside. I waited patiently until she gave up hitting it. I heard her faint sighs and the fading shuffles of her footsteps. I peeked at the window and saw her strolling away. Exhausted, I headed off to bed, thinking that I've seen the last of her. 

The following sunny morning, I burst out of the boarding house to do some errands. The Tuesday sky was clear as I eagerly paced along the stony brick sidewalk, visiting the stores one by one to buy stuff. I was somewhat relieved that today I haven't seen anyone familiar as I passed through those shops.

But when I got out of one store, however, I noticed a pink-dressed girl with a pink bow on her blonde hair, standing humbly across the street. My heart pounded fast as I observed from Helga a calm yet concerned glare as she followed me from a safe distance as I went.

Dark clouds formed up in the sky as I started to lose her. My feet were as quick as the wind, as I made haphazard turns, mindlessly passing through every dark alley and blind corner I knew. But somehow, she would always find out where I was, and strangely kept a watchful eye at me from afar, puppy-eyed, as if she was in love, or something. I shook my head to disprove myself.

One feeble attempt after another had to happen until I decided that if losing her doesn't work, perhaps minding my own business would. So, I just made off with my groceries, pretending not to notice and without looking back. But that didn't work as I hoped. Innocently enough, she was always there, gleaming with those strangely fixated eyes. Even when I was finally inside the boarding house, she stayed outside with those same pair of eyes as before. She didn't try to badger on the door again.

The rest of the day, I just sat in front of the television, until bedtime. I couldn't study, as I was so immersed in my worries, that I could hardly sleep. But of all this time, why was I running from Helga? I realized that it wasn't really because of her. But it was because she reminded me with all of the problems that I still had yet to deal with at school. I felt so weary when I finally slept.

In the days that followed, whenever I was out of the boarding house, she watched me like a hawk, tracking me down wherever I went. She wanted to reach out to me. In the evenings, the desire to get away affected even my sleep.

I was so drowsy and well embroiled in TV to think about the upcoming test. Wednesday and Thursday fleetingly passed and so were the days left that I had before Monday's upcoming exams. She only bothered me whenever I was outside the boarding house…

…until that fateful Friday night that is. Huge grayish storm clouds were brewing on that seemingly dark, moonless, starless evening. I was about to sleep comfortably that night when I was jolted and disturbed by a sudden, loud noise from the boarding house front door.

I approached the door anyway. But no, it couldn't be…that couldn't be…

* * *

…yes it's me Arnold. I didn't want to do this. I really wish to talk to you, my beloved. I want to help you. Oh please, just give me a chance to prove myself. 

I never really thought that he would open the door. I was about to go, when I heard the turn of the knob and the creak of the door. I held my throat as I gulped, seeing a drowsy-looking Football-head pull the door away.

"Helga," he groaned as he was direct to the point, "It's you again. Why do you following me these past few days, anyway, huh?"

"Arnold," I spiced things up, "Hey, Football-head. I just… want to know what's… going on with 'ya?"

"What's going on?" he brayed as he started to close the door, "It's none of your business, Helga."

"But," I countered, "I just want to know whether you're still alright?"

"Am I alright? After all of what happened?" he spun around and laughed to himself as he stopped the door halfway and drummed his fingers by the edge of the door. He stared up to the grayish clouds and then back to me, "Hmm, let's see… Hmm… No! Helloooo? Of course not!"

"Err…" I sensitively said, "Well… okay."

I began to see tears from his eyes. Something's surely up.

"Helga, since when were you this concerned for me, huh?"

"But Arnold…"

"That's it, Helga," he didn't even let me finish as he covered his face with one hand, "Just go away. Please…(sniff) leave me alone…"

"But Arnold…"

Too late! He slammed the door shut again.

Sheesh! I won't take this anymore! Whether you like it or not, Arnold, I'm going to find a way. You do need help and I'm going to do everything to help you. You hear me, Arnold?

I will help you…

* * *

I marched to my room, and I was straight to bed. Why is Helga knocking at the door trying to annoy me? Couldn't she just leave me alone? 

Oh! Problems, problems, problems! They just keep knocking at my head everyday to annoy me? Couldn't THEY all just LEAVE ME ALONE? Sniff.

While in bed I covered my ears, to stop them from hearing all the sounds she made at the front door of the boarding house. I couldn't sleep. Even when she stopped, and all was silent, I still couldn't sleep. Strange that it was hard to sleep tonight. Maybe a bit of fresh air would do some good? So I got out of bed, and took a flight of steps though a small glass door in the ceiling.

I found myself standing at the boarding house rooftop. I faced up, watched the night sky, feeling the cold wind brushing fleetingly at my face and hair. The sky showered across the horizon and the dark clouds covered the shimmering stars and the flickering moonlight.

Sigh! I wish I could be a pilot…someone who could soar above the clouds. I wish I were one right now, even just for a minute… to be high above those clouds, away from all the problems of the world that I have.

But instead, I felt like I'm right in the middle of the rough seas, being pummeled away by the huge tempests around me. Everything now seemed so out of my control. Whatever direction I steered my ship into, I somehow always got swept away, at the mercy of the waves.

Now, with everyone in PS118 knew what I did, it's a shame for me to go back there again.

I knew you're trying to help me, Helga. You want me to go back to school, right? But no, Helga! I can't go back. I won't!

I took deep breaths before sliding down to my room again. I still couldn't sleep on my bed. So I headed towards the TV and I grabbed the TV remote control. Hmm, I wonder what's on today? Click!

_"In the news, there was fighting and civil unrest today as protesters march through the streets. Citizens are up at arms against the government of…"_

Click! Next.

_"In business, stocks plunged overnight as investors sold on panic as fears of an economic recession seemed to materialize…"_

Click! Next…

_"The earth is now in a fragile state. World governments are still struggling to come up with an agreed plan to combat global warming and… "_

Click! I turned the TV off.

The problems of the world… oh so many.

Before, I wanted to solve those problems when I grow up. I really wanted to!

But now, it seemed so odd to me that I can't even help myself with those of mine.

It was no good. I kept turning myself around on my bed. Back and forth, I squirmed to try to sleep, but I just couldn't.

Couldn't I just get that peace that I've been longing for a very, very long time?

I rose from my bed once more, and from my window, I could see flashes of lightning between the blankets of gray clouds that now litter the sky.

I turned on the TV again and switched to a different channel. Maybe this would get me to sleep?

Across the screen, I saw a line of people lifting a brown coffin, pacing on the green grass, approaching an open hole in the earth. There was a crowd near the hole, with grayish-white tombstones surrounding them, their dark clothes absorbing the bright sunlight.

_"He was hated by everyone before he committed suicide, but in today's wake, he was visited by everyone who knew him. People here say that he wasn't really that bad. He was just misunderstood. They regretted that they were somehow partly to blame for his demise…"_

Click! I turned the TV off again.

Tsk, tsk! Poor guy!

I mean, yeah, he was misunderstood. Maybe he wasn't really that bad. Looks like he had this crazy idea of taking himself out in order for make everyone understand him.

Now, I'm just another guy down on his luck. Just like… that guy on TV.

He was probably so distraught or something. Whoever he was, maybe it was his way of letting go. Maybe it was his way of conceding to life, as he knew it. Maybe it was just…

But hey! Wait a minute! I think he's got something there.

I mean, yeah. Everyone finally understood him. They finally gave him the attention and understanding that he badly deserved - the same attention and understanding I once had.

What a way to do it! The problems could not get to him anymore because he's already gone. What an idea! No wonder…

He maybe weird, but come to think of it, some of it does make sense.

In fact, the strangest thing about it is that…

…it... it somehow worked!

Yeah!

I take that back. He's actually lucky!

Hmm, I wonder how he did it? There are probably a million ways of doing so.

Click!

Oh I missed it! Maybe there's other news on that one. Click!

On the screen, I saw a commercial that somehow put my gears in motion…

_"These pills are the best! They will give you soothing relief from all your troubles. You'll have a good night's sleep. Now available at… "_

Click!

Pills? Of course!

I don't know if that's how he did it but that sure is a painless way of doing it. Sigh!

I started searching around the cabinets and drawers of the boarding house. I was able to find a small plastic bottle of them, that Grandpa used when he was here.

I opened the cap and took a peek inside. There were many of those pills.

Maybe that guy on TV took them all at once.

Maybe…

Despite the crack of thunder and some rumbling from the skies above, I climbed from my room to the roof anyway. The winds howled stronger as they blew on my face, my hair swaying with them. I didn't care about getting wet later or anything soon. Besides, the world doesn't seem to care about me, right?

Maybe he went to the roof like this… and took them all.

Maybe…

At the roof, I looked around. There's no one else here.

I staggered towards the edge of the roof and surveyed the street. I was so dark that I couldn't see anything from here. If there were any street lamps, I'd say they were broken. The street was pitch black. Even another lightning flash doesn't give much help either, to illuminate it up even for a second.

It's so dark… it's so empty… it's so…

…perfect!

I let all the pills drop from the bottle and into my hand. My heart began to pound quicker as I felt the tingling sensation from the pills as they bounced off my palm. I could feel like I was holding a lot of gold coins.

I threw the empty bottle away into the darkness… towards the street. I felt as if I've just thrown my problems away.

My heartbeats had slowed… but then had beaten faster again. Now, my heart was now pounding harder than ever as I was holding the pills in my hand, being careful not to drop any of them, while I took a few steps away from the roof's edge.

All this time, those words on TV kept ringing and ringing, many times, all within the depths of my heart.

_"They will give you soothing relief from all your troubles. You'll have a good night's sleep …"_

Yeah! That's something I really wanted to have for a long, long time – a good night's sleep!

My heart began to race even faster for the inevitable fate that awaits me. Quicker my heart went. It had never been this fast ever. It took me awhile to come to terms with this. Oh don't you worry my poor fast-beating heart. Soon, you won't need to worry at all.

Besides, no matter if my heart was beating a million times more than what it's beating now, I'm ready.

Yes I'm ready… ready to face destiny…

With eternity in my hands, I took one last look at the pills. They seemed soft enough so I could swallow them all at once… and that is I would do!

I took one huge breath and here I began… first slowly lifting my hand and putting the pills closer to my mouth. Then, closer those pills were, as the non-stop winds were even stronger. They seemed to wail in the darkness.

But when my lips touched the pills for the first time, I suddenly pulled the pills away, and tightly grasped them… Wait a minute! Stop!

Was I sure that I really deserved this?

I mean, maybe there's still a chance for me to do something? Maybe there's still a better way for me out of this complicated puzzle I'm in? Maybe there's a way out of these rough seas my ship had sailed into?

From out of the blue, I had flashes of thoughts echoing within the inner reaches of my soul… hearing the voices of the people I knew so well…

_"Arnold, you're the nicest friend anyone could ever have." _

_"Arnold, you're the greatest!" _

_ "You're always there for everyone, Arnold!"_

_ "You're a bold kid, Arnold."_

… yeah! Hmm…

I am nice. I am really so helpful to others. I am so friendly and caring to everyone I meet.

Yes, they are right!

Correction, they WERE right!

It seemed pretty ironic that I could help others with their problems then, but I could not even help myself.

And now, I CAN'T handle my own problems anymore. I'll put it in plain English.

I JUST CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!

ARGH!

CAN'T LIFE STOP EVEN FOR AWHILE?

I JUST CAN'T TAKE IT!

ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!

Alright! Let's get on with it!

"Pilot to control tower!" I loudly cried out to the thunderous winds, bringing the pills closer to my mouth again, "I'm now cleared for take-off. I'm now ready to soar through the heavens… if you know what I mean. Ha, ha, ha."

That was a laugh… My last laugh…

I also grinned with a smile… My last smile…

But now, I say…

Goodbye… goodbye everyone…

I'll miss you all, but don't I think you'll miss me after everything that I did wrong…

But don't you all worry. In fact, I'm actually doing this troubled world a favor.

How? It's just that I'm simply giving this world one less problem to worry about…

Me…

* * *

_**Author's Notes:** Oh no! What happens now? What if someone finds out? What if his friends find out? What if HELGA finds out? Ooohh. The suspense is… err… killing… but hey! Don't worry guys! The next chapter holds the answers… _

_On another note, I'm not really a fan of songfics (unless I know the song to go with a particular fanfic), but I've been playing Linkin Park's "In the End" as my background music and it seems appropriate for this chapter, especially when the lyrics, "I had to fall, to lose it all, but in the end if doesn't even matter" and when Arnold well did that, you know – ooooohhh. _

_Actually, the next chapter is almost finished, but I want to make the next one as perfect as can be. When you guys read it, you'll find out why..._

- tst :)


	8. The Darkest Hour

**_Author's Notes:_** _Hello guys, I'm here again! You guys surprise me! Looks like there are actually people who were waiting for this fic all along? I didn't know that, until you guys posted your reviews! _

_Now I've been active on the site these past few weeks, I can't believe it! The last time I've checked in 2003, it was Poison Ivory, PaleMistress (formerly Cosmic Dreamer), and Bratchild who ruled the HA fanfic scene (I haven't read Bratchild's "Dark at Heart", the current HA fanfic record-holder for the greatest number of reviews. Somehow it is missing. But I'll thank Hellerick Ferlibay, for giving me a copy just now. You're a pal!). Now in 2006, it seems that the guys have made their move… Darthroden, Jarel Kortan, and Lord Malachite. I CAN'T believe that even Lord Malachite is here! You see HA fans, I've already known him even before he wrote any HA fic, when I just finished my 2001 Pepper Ann(PA) fic "My First" which turned out to be one of the best PA fics around (it's a great romantic comedy fic, check it out! You don't have to be a PA fan to laugh and love it!). He did write cool PA fics too in 2002 (you guys can check both our profiles). Because of my long absence, I wasn't aware that Lord Malachite became a HA fan and started writing HA fics too! I've dropped him an email to see if he still remembers me, as one of those who reviewed his PA fics long before, hehe. :) _

_With regards to all six of them, how could they write so many wonderful stories in such a short period of time? In terms of quantity, I have to admit I could probably never match them, as I write at my own pace. I also have a social life after my MBA classes were over, and I play badminton on weekends! But in terms of QUALITY writing, could I become your # 7 guys? Only time will tell, and only you guys will decide it, through your wonderful reviews or nasty flames (and I still welcome both, because I can take it like a man)._

_Okay! Here it is! It's chapter 8 of the tale. Thank you guys for making it this far. This is wonderful, because despite the title of this chapter, you guys are in for a treat. I know I was when writing this chapter. The burning questions - Is Arnold really… gone? Is he really… finished? Is he really… _

… _well just read on before I blab something I shouldn't at this point, hehe._

_- tst :)_

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Darkest Hour**

I never actually left Arnold's place when he slammed the door on me. I spent the next few minutes, struggling to get in. I didn't want to give up on him.

"Arnold… ARNOLD!"

He locked the door again. During those minutes, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get in. Eventually, I felt like going home again. Yeah! That's it. Maybe I'll go home, try again tomorrow, and…

Suddenly, I heard a clacking noise from the street. It sounded as if something was thrown, or dropped, or something. I took a few steps backwards from Arnold's door and searched the sidewalk pavement to find out what it was. Helga? You're probably just hearing things. Tomorrow, Helga… just come back tomorrow…

No wait! I have to know what it was. It might be important. Now where is it? Now where is… oh here it is!

I picked up what seemed to be a small empty plastic container of some sort. I examined the label and read the letters. Hmm…"Sleeping pills. Use only as directed." But how did it get here? It seemed that this was thrown from Arnold's place.

I looked up the windows and roof of Arnold's. It's too dark to see anything. But a quick flash of lightning made me see a shadow moving on top of the roof. I could have sworn I saw someone move. I wonder who that was? But wait a minute! The only one who could possibly be up there is… Arnold… Arnold?

ARNOLD! Did he throw this… this… thing? But if this was his, then why was he up on the roof? Besides, why are there no pills in here unless…unless…

CRIMITY! Don't tell me that he… he…

NOOOOO! He WOULDN'T!

My hands shivered. Alright Helga, okay…stay calm… stay cool. It's probably just your good ol' imagination! You're just tired from all this. Can't you just come back tomorrow?

Not yet! Wait! Not until I'm SURE that my beloved is okay!

I rammed myself against Arnold's door again and I turned the knob as tight as I could. I tried this over and over but tried as I might, the door just wouldn't budge.

"Arnold… ARNOLD!" I beat the door harder this time.

There's still no answer. I leaned my ear on the door for any sounds from inside. Nope. Nothing. There MUST be a way up there. Think, Helga, think! There must be a way up there. Think, think, think…

I got it! These homes have fire escape ladders, right? I scampered around the boarding house. It's got to be around here somewhere and…Yes! Here it is at the side of the boarding house! I found it!

I quickly grabbed one of the slippery metal bars as I started climbing up to the roof. I didn't mind that they were pretty rusty. I carefully took each grip and step, handhold and foothold. I almost slipped a couple of times because my hands had a hard time holding on. I kept huffing and puffing but I still pressed on. Also, I paused a few times along the way and looked down at the dark street below.

Now come on, Helga! You're tired! You're probably just seeing things! Let go of this and just come back tomorrow, and forget about…

NO! Again I say, NO! I HAVE to make sure that he is okay… for my beloved's sake!

I finally lifted myself to one edge of the boarding house roof. Whew! I made it up! I caught my breath, wiped my face, and stretched my legs. My feet were still wobbly and weary from the climb. Now I'll know whether I was just seeing things…

I searched across the rooftop. It was still too dark to see anyone.

But more sudden flashes of lightning made me see someone standing close to the other edge of the roof.

I went towards the shadow of that unknown figure. As I came nearer, I stopped as my jaws dropped. That head …that football-shaped head… it's so familiar. I couldn't be… but it HAD to be. It's… it's…

NO! It IS Arnold!

OH NO! And he's holding about… one, two, three… OH MY GOODNESS…so MANY of those…those… PILLS!

"Pilot to control tower!" I barely heard him cry out to himself, but he never saw me, "I'm now cleared for take-off. I'm ready to soar through the heavens… if you know what I mean. Ha, ha, ha."

I just gasped, seeing him already holding the pills close to his lips.

Oh no… Oh no…

He…he's going to swallow them… he's going to swallow them!

No it CAN'T be! But then he IS! He REALLY is!

He's… really… going… to… swallow…

Swallow…

Swallow…

Swallow?

…

…

NO, MY BELOVED! NO!

At that instant, I raced to him as fast as my feet could possibly carry me. My feet were aching, but I didn't care! I had to stop him! I had to! OH NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, MY BELOVED? YOU'RE GONNA KILL YOURSELF! ARE YOU CRAZY? OH PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEEEEEEEEASE! DON'T DO IT, ARNOLD! DON'T DO IT!

"NO! ARNOLD, NO!" I screamed to him like I've never screamed before.

"H-H-Huh?" he halted, while looking startled seeing me coming up fast, "W-W-What?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I jumped… leaped…

… and lunged towards him…

Ooof…Thunders boomed at that exact second that we collided with each other.

We then landed solidly against the roof surface and I could hear the long trickling sound of the innumerable pills as they fell and rolled away.

I raised, shook, and cleared my head. I felt a bit dazed from that one but I'm okay though I tried to catch my breath. I immediately turned to Arnold.

I saw his eyes closed. OH NO! He passed out!

Was he going to be all right? Was I too late?

"Arnold!" I grabbed his shoulders and shook him violently, "Speak to me, Arnold! Speak to me! Arnold! ARNOOOOLD!"

I then felt drops on my head. I rubbed my hair with my hand and felt those drops. They were raindrops.

I examined him again. His eyes were still shut. Though I was still tired from climbing up before, and weak from all that running to stop him just now, I gave out all of my strength, as I carefully lifted up my beloved but fallen angel.

I searched for the door leading downstairs from here. When I found it, I used my free hand to barely open it enough for both of us to pass through. I took one step at a time and slowly climbed down carrying my beloved along. Arnold, you're going to be okay. You hear me? You're going to be alright!

His room was pretty dark but I could still barely see everything - his pictures, his bed, his things. I found his bed and I took care in lowering and laying Arnold there neatly and gently. When I did so, I propped his head on a soft pillow. His eyes are still shut but I could still see his chest rise and fall normally.

I then sat on the same bed, next to him.

"Arnold! Are you okay?" I asked with a slight slap on his cheeks, "Are you okay?"

Another thunderclap could be heard and I saw the rains outside began to pour down heavily. I felt a bit relieved that those pills would be washed away.

I continue to look at the seemingly lifeless figure. Lifeless? No! He can't be! Oh perish the thought, Helga! Of course he'll be okay. Arnold, please be okay. Please be okay. Please be okay.

Oh Arnold, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for everything. Why did I fail to see you like this sooner? I should have known all this time that day by day, your good-natured spirit was slowly being taken away. I should have been more of a friend and less of a bully to you. I'm so stupid! Oh I am so stupid, but why? Maybe I was scared of helping? Probably because I had my problems to deal with, and being so unmindful of others… to you?

I stopped my train of thought when I saw his eyelids began to flutter a bit. Little by little, they moved more and more.

He then slowly opened his eyes. He turned his head a bit to his left and a bit to his right. He finally saw me, and he looked straight into my eyes. He had a strange appearance on his face. I gazed into my beloved's jade eyes and he seemed a bit dizzy or something.

"Are you okay, Arnold?" I plainly asked, trying to make him say something.

He slowly rose from the bed but he kept his eyes fixed at me. He had that weird look that I couldn't comprehend. It was as if he was staring at a wall yet he was concentrated at me.

"Are you okay, Arnold?" I asked again, a bit softer this time.

Without saying a word, he lifted himself up and then moved nearer to me. He came closer as he then sat beside me on the bed. He still had that weird look as he still didn't say anything.

I began to tremble from my hands all the way down to my knees and feet, down to my toes, and up to my fingertips. I wanted to jump off to sprint to the closest door out of the room. Why shouldn't I be trembling? I didn't know how he's going to take this one. Especially, what I just did.

But from the readings on his face, I'd say he never thought that I would suddenly come. Maybe that's it? Maybe he planned this for so long and I… well… stopped him?

If only you knew, my beloved. If you only knew the real me…

I saw tears starting to roll down his cheeks. He wiped them quickly as my jitters continued. After that, he was down in the dumps, as he lightly shook his head.

"I-I-I'm sorry A-Arnold," I assured him softly, but now I'm even more trembling, "But I-I-I had to do w-what I-I had to do back t-there…"

Then, still in tears and not looking up, he slowly leaned towards me. Oh no! Don't tell me he's out to get me?

I raised my closed hands and I put my guard up. Who knows what he'll do this time?

He came even nearer and closer towards me. I firmed up my whole body, ready for anything. Come on, Football-head, I'm ready. I knew you told me to go away, and I'm sorry, but I had to help you. But if you still insist, then go ahead. Give me your best shot!

But I wasn't prepared when he closed his eyes… and of all things… he threw his arms around me and hugged me tightly.

I was frozen stiff. I-I-I couldn't believe it! He… he…he actually HUGGED me!

Yup, he GOT me, alright!

My heart soared through the roof in joy, beating a million times a second as it soared. I couldn't lift any part of my body to respond to this. Come to think of it, I couldn't do anything! His soft tender arms… sigh! I couldn't even feel anything, except those wonderful... Slap! Helga? Get a grip on yourself! Please! Calm down! Get a hold of yourself! But I could only smile dreamily, as I felt like that pilot Arnold was mentioning about. Sigh! Always soaring through the clouds without any trouble. Free from everything. Always floating up, up there and… Slap! Get a grip, Helga, ol' girl…

While his arms were still so well wrapped around me, somehow I was able to mindlessly cling on some of the bed sheets. It helped me calm myself somewhat from this dream. Some dream! I should've been awake by now. How long it passed, I didn't really know, but after awhile, I finally felt more at peace with this lovely moment.

But then I thought… no, Arnold! Wait! Please don't. I don't really deserve this.

Besides, I knew he didn't love me, but I never thought that he would actually hug me. Maybe it was just a spur of the moment thing.

After a slight hesitation, I then slowly, gently, and very carefully put my arms around him and also hugged him back.

I then felt like I'm a mother taking care of her son. It's like her son lost a toy he had enjoyed so much, or he came from a game he wanted to win so badly but lost. I had my own tears streaming down my cheeks also. But, I had to stay strong, so I secretly wiped them away. I didn't want to let him see me like this.

It seemed that time had stopped all around us. I felt as if we were both in the middle of a barren desert with no place to go, no place to run, and no place to hide. It was like as if the whole world was laughing at us and we just cowered at each other for support from a seemingly dark yet inescapable fate.

I could feel his head finding my shoulder to lean on. I suddenly had that overwhelming urge to brush him off but I was able to barely resist doing that. I'm sure he needed this now more than ever.

"Oh Helga (sniff)," I heard him sob on my shoulder, as I could feel some of his tears, "What's… what's happening (sniff) to me? Why is everything going (sniff) wrong? My grandparents, school, Lila, and now even (sniff) Gerald? Why Helga? WHY? (sniff) WWHHHHYY?"

He lifted his head up and shouted out a very loud cry for the whole world to hear. He then rested his head back upon my shoulder, sobbing very hard and I could feel more of his tears.

That's it, Arnold. That's right. Let your emotions out. Let them all out. Let out all those problems that are buried deep inside you. I love you, I'm here to help you, and I won't let you stay like this forever.

But as to what you asked, Arnold? I don't know what I should say.

What could I say to you, after all you've been through? After you've been so nice to everyone and to me before all this?

After I only returned your kindness with unforgiving teases and stuff, then?

I had to stare up as we hugged, remembering this part of my poem when I was with Phoebes…

_"And now he's someone that once he was not,_

_He becomes like me - someone worthy to rot,_

_He was the nice guy I once knew and now, he's just so worthy to shoo,_

_What should I do now Arnold, my love, what should I do?"_

What should we do now, Arnold? I don't know. I honestly don't know.

So instead, I looked down to gently give him several friendly yet comforting rubs and pats on his back to assure him… to assure him that everything's going to be fine, no matter what.

It was still pretty dark around us. Only the non-stop rains outside broke the silence of the moment.

"I don't really know why, but it's okay, Arnold. It's okay," I answered. His eyes were sullen and I whispered to his ear so softly just two words, "You're… okay…"

I tilted my head again towards the night sky. The sky did not show any moon or stars as the rains continued to pour. And here I was… so close to my beloved as he poured all of himself out.

This was a pretty intense moment in both of our lives. That's for sure.

I felt him lift his head up a bit from my shoulder and he then saw me in the eyes again. I kept my arms around him, as I glanced at his wonderful eyes too. So adorable… could this moment be forever? Sigh! If only I could kiss you right now… While I was admiring his lovely face, he didn't say anything.

"Are you going to be okay now, Arnold?" I asked instead, giving him more comfortable pats at the back for good measure.

"Well (sniff), yeah," he replied and breathed easier, "I think so…"

I then could feel him slowly loosening his arms around me and then he let go. I slowly did the same. Time had finally started again.

Now, I felt like hugging him again. I REALLY wanted to hug him again.

I probably could… But wait! No! I shouldn't take advantage of him or something. I really shouldn't.

For now, I just wanted to make him feel that he has a friend here… just a friend to share his problems with, his frustrations with, and his sorrows with. Nothing more, really. Though of course, I wish you would love me, Arnold. But at least, you're okay and that's what matters for now.

I peered into his teary eyes one more time. As I looked into them, he seemed so vulnerable… so alone. His bright innocent smile was long gone and is now replaced by the dark colors of sadness. Amidst the darkness, he seemed like as if he was a very dimly lit candle, ready to snuff out at any time… and for the first time in my whole life, I finally realized that he was only human, just like everyone else.

"Helga… (sniff)"

"Yes, Arnold?" I promptly answered, trying to be as reassuring as I could to my beloved while I laid my hands squarely on the edge of the bed.

"I really (sniff) hate to admit this, but…but…(sniff)"

"Yeah?"

"Well… (sniff)" he paused while he rubbed his eyes with one hand. Then, he swallowed hard as he uttered only one word, "(sniff) Thanks."

"Huh?" I scratched my head, "Thanks for what, Arnold?"

"I mean (sniff) for saving me back there," he explained, wiping his eyes and pointed out the rooftop.

"Oh it was really nothing, Arnold," I humbly told him, trying to hide my true feelings and my own tears. I quickly wiped my tears with the back of my arm, just to be sure, pretending there was just something in my eye.

"No. You don't get it. I really mean it, Helga! It meant everything! What was I (sniff)… what was I thinking then? (sniff) How could I be so… so… out of it?" He then dried his tears up and took a very large gasp of air to relieve himself.

Sigh! I never really thought of the day that Arnold would ever really, really thank me for anything… until now that is.

"Y-You really mean that, Arnold?" I asked wanting to make sure I heard what he really said.

"Well," he gulped for more air, "I… uh… yeah."

I grinned a bit, "Well…gee…thanks, Arnold."

I felt another of that glowing feeling in me. I was certain my cheeks would briefly turn red when he said that.

His tears finally stopped flowing. The tears that did flow dried up his cheeks but he wiped them again anyway to assure himself that they were completely gone. To my relief, he seemed a lot better now.

We still sat on the bed. I saw the window again and the rains outside had finally stopped. Now, everything was silent around us. The darkness stilled and the silence was everywhere, until Arnold spoke again.

"Now what?" he asked, "What am I going to do now, Helga?"

What could he do now? Oh yeah! I forgot about that.

I really still don't know how I could answer this. I'm not like him. He would know what to do. He should be the one answering this question. But then, at this time, he just couldn't think straight. What do I mean? He just couldn't think at all, given the state he's in. I did my best to think of answering his question anyway, and I drew out the most obvious answer that I could think of.

"Well, for one, Arnold, we still have that, uh, 'exam' thing on Monday you know? We still have to be ready for that one?"

"Yeah, Helga," he replied, seemingly calm, "You're right!"

The look on Arnold's face now seemed that he's relaxed. I'd say he's okay. I stared at the outdoors again and the sky was clearing up as some stars appeared.

I gave his face a second look. But I was mistaken that he was really relaxed. It only took some time for reality to sink into him and he then started to break down once more. He lowered his head while shedding more tears. Oh no! Not again!

I quickly grabbed both of his shoulders.

"ARNOLD!" I shook him trying to stir some sense into him, "Listen to me! You're going to make it! You KNOW you can do it!"

"But Helga," he explained as he raised his head towards me as more tears emerged from him, "If I didn't get this one, it's goners for me, that's for sure. I'll have to…"

"Don't say that!" I countered as I gave him another shake, "You can do it, Arnold! You hear me? You CAN do it! You don't have to do anything… bad to do it!"

He then bowed down again, seemingly disheartened about it.

"Now Arnold! Repeat after me, 'I… CAN…DO…IT!' Now say it, Arnold! Say it! SAY IT!"

He became quiet. Instead of saying anything, he put his hand deep on his forehead, in thought. He continued to spew out tears. It took awhile, but he finally nodded, understanding what I was trying to drive at.

"Okay? Now go, Arnold!"

"I… " he started.

"Yes?"

"Ca…"

"You're doing fine, Arnold," I prodded helping him out. Come on Arnold. I shook him again by the shoulders. You can do it!

"I can…"

"Now come on! Say the rest Arnold!"

"I… can…"

"Yeah? Come on!"

"I…can…" he said. But then, he suddenly raised his head and he finally sighed, "Oh what's the use?"

He looked down and then I could feel his arms all around me again. I was walking on clouds and I couldn't feel my feet, as I mindlessly held on to him so tightly. Besides, I'm sure he needed to be hugged too.

But then… crimity! What does it take to convince him? He was never this hopeless with himself before? It looks like that the only one who can save Arnold now… is Arnold himself! I can still hear sobbing from him while we still embraced each other. A part of me still liked the feeling of course. But another part of me is now at a loss. What am I going to do?

"Helga, it's just (sniff) hopeless," he hoarsely said, "I'm just so alone. There's no way I'll make it by Monday."

Alone? What did he mean by that?

"What do you mean you're alone, Arnold?"

"Well, I'm so sad 'cause I think everything and everyone's (sniff) against me. I just had it, Helga. I just HAD it!"

After he said this, his head found my shoulder again to lean on. Wait a minute! Where have I heard that line before? Oh yeah, with Sid.

But Arnold's right. The world seems to be against him now. His problems seemed to be so willing to all crash down on him.

But then again, he's also wrong., because I'm now here, right beside him, and this time, he won't have to face them alone.

"Arnold. I'm here, and I'm not against you," I corrected, as I comfortably rubbed his back, "I'm your friend and I really don't want to see you sad," I finally admitted to him truthfully.

After I said that, he suddenly broke off from me. We both had let go and then he stared at me with his eyes and mouth wide open. He looked at me as if he saw a ghost or something.

"Really?" he gasped and he pointed at me when he was able to say something, "You… a friend? Helga?"

"Yes, Arnold!" I assured, placing the palm of my hand on my chest, "I'm your friend. What did you think?"

He still pointed at me as if I'm still a ghost. Probably he's still trying to absorb what I just said.

"But…but you teased me and made me fun of me and all of that! You're the one in our gang that I never really understood. You always annoyed me each and every day for as long as I can remember."

Tsk, tsk, tsk. Arnold, if you only knew the REAL me…

"Arnoldo?" I asked, shaking my head, "Can't you take a joke when you see one?"

But after I said it, I backed off a bit. He was silent again. He wanted to cry, eyes, hands, and all. He didn't have to say anything, but it seemed that his reply to that one would be a big resounding "No!"

"Look, Arnold," I reached my hand towards him, "I'm sorry if I ever… hurt your feelings a bit."

He was still silent and looked down on the side of his bed.

"Okay. I'm sorry if I ever hurt your feelings somewhat."

He still ignored me. I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Okay! Okay! Maybe I DID hurt your feelings a lot?"

He still stared at the floor without saying a word.

It was at this time that I remembered the pink bow on my head. I still remembered all the nice things he did for me on the day I first wore it… the day I first met him… the day he first entered my life. Maybe this will remind him.

So, I carefully took off my pink bow. I let my blonde curls of hair flow out freely in the cold air.

"Look, Arnold. I know you wouldn't believe me even if I told you, but here… here's something for you. To let you know that in spite of everything, you still do have a friend…"

He didn't reach out for it so I just took his hand anyway. I gently put the bow in his hand, pretending not to notice any surprised faces that he made.

"Gee, Helga. I-I don't know what to say…"

"Well, don't say anything about it," I comforted him and gazed at his eyes, while still holding his hand, "Whether you see me as a friend or not, it doesn't matter. What I can say is that I'll always be a friend to you."

I let go of his hand. He closed his hand, taking my pink bow. He brought the bow close to his eyes, and examined it closely from all sides as if it were a priceless jewel. At least to me, it was priceless, but I wanted to give it to him anyway. He needs it now more than I do.

Then, it was quiet again. He's still really trying hard to understand everything what had happened and what I just told him. The clock near his bed is telling me that it was getting late. I wanted to say more to him but he seems so tired and distraught now that I'd say he had enough trouble for one night.

"I think I have to go now, Arnold, " I declared, while showing the clock, "On the other hand, what are you going to do in the meantime?"

He seemed too tired to think, too tired to study, and too tired to speak, though he manages. He then stretched his arms up and yawned, probably weary from all this.

"I think I'll have to sleep for the night. I have to get ready for tomorrow's studying."

"Okay," I replied. Yes! He's going to study! He's going to move on with his life! I placed my hand on his shoulder again and I asked straightforwardly, "But wait! How are you going to study for Monday then?"

"Well, I'll probably hang around the park tomorrow and study at a quiet place there," he spoke lethargically, "That will help clear my mind from all that happened." I nodded in approval as he wiped his final tears away.

"Are you going to be okay, Arnold?" I asked again for probably the hundredth time now.

"I…I think so…" he replied without looking at me.

"Are you sure?" I asked again. It's really hard to get over that thing that happened on the roof earlier, so I must be absolutely sure that he'll be okay when I leave.

"Yeah, I think…" he told me while glancing at me briefly.

"Are you really, really, REALLY sure?" I asked once more, while I shook his shoulder lightly. I was actually trying to assure myself.

"Well, I think that I'll be okay for now, Helga," he finally smiled at me as he answered it.

I breathed with a sigh of relief as I let go, and I stood up from his bed, "Well if that's the case, then good luck on Monday, Arnold."

"Good luck to you too, Helga."

I finally waved good bye to him and left his place.

As I saw him last, he rubbed his cheeks of any remaining tears that are still there while trying to come to terms with everything that had happened. I read his face and I guess he's pretty "stable" as Phoebes would say it.

As I ventured for home, I reached into my pocket and I opened my locket of Arnold. Oh Arnold, you gave me the greatest scare of my life! Why did you do that? Of all things, why? You were so close to being a goner, but I was fortunate enough to be there for you at your darkest hour.

What if I was a minute too late, for you? What if I just ran home after you slammed the door on me? It would have been my living nightmare coming true – a life without you, my angel… a life without you, my beloved. I would probably felt like a goner myself without you.

At home, I dressed myself up into my nightclothes.

As I lied down on my bed in my room, I realized that he has only two days left to study. Poor Arnold! I spent the rest of the night not really sleeping, but holding my pillow and staring wide-eyed at the ceiling pondering how I could help him make it on Monday. There must be a way…

There MUST be a way.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:** The end… no wait! This isn't the end! How could this possibly be the end? You heard him. He is in shambles! But at least Helga finally got Arnold's attention. Folks, this story is far from over. In fact, as far as the loving romantic relationship between Arnold and Helga is concerned, the REAL story has just begun! What do you think about this one, guys? _

_Songfic alert: Correct me guys if I'm wrong, but I would say that the most appropriate song for this chapter is "Lean on Me," especially the part, "Lean on me, when you're not strong. I'll be your friend. I'll help you carry on…"_

_- tst :)_


	9. A Helping Hand

_**Author's Notes:** Wow! There was a surge of reviews on the last chapter alone! Thank you so much (even to those who will review it, thanks in advance)! See now you understand how this Arnold/Helga story is turning out, you guys? You also now know guys why this is not a "drama" fic but a "drama / romance" fic. The last chapter had a huge impact on me too, you know? In fact, despite that I've been reading other people's Arnold/Helga fics, I can't stop myself from rereading the previous chapter alone. This is true even if I already knew exactly what would happen! I can't stop appreciating its dramatically romantic impact, and its romantically dramatic impact! Or is that the same thing?_

_You guys had just witnessed the beginning of the unleashing of the real power of this story. You see, the first 7 chapters were actually my intended setup chapters for chapters 8 and beyond._

_To many of those who have reviewed, yeah, I agree that it is really a rough time for Arnold. There is a term associated in professional writing regarding this… now what was that… ah! Now I remember! It's "character development!" Nonetheless, I probably have to make my own apologies here that Arnold had become like this at this point, but be assured guys this is only temporary, as it is all part of the story. Take note! In real life, one single problem will not make it happen. But if one is faced with one problem after another, and if one is alone with no one else to talk to, it is surprisingly possible! Maybe some of you might not realize it yet, but as you guys get older, as you guys face the real world, you will meet people like them. That is actually one of my intended lessons for the readers of this story - "no matter how optimistic you are, ALWAYS have someone who would be there for you. This may be your family, friends, and/or your significant other. You'll never know what the future holds."_

_I should know. My real-life personality is actually like Arnold (with a dash of Phoebe in me). I am a very unusual optimist myself. In fact, at my current age, people around me are wondering why I am so freakin' optimistic. Take note that many around me, who are of similar age, are already so jaded in reality. But as for me, I believe that one should have some degree of idealism and niceness, no matter how much roughness the real world throws. You're never too old to dream._

_Also, there will be rough times as problems can come in succession (the self-help book "Follow Your Heart"TM actually mentions that "Things can come in waves, whether they are good times, or bad times."). If they are strong enough, even my optimism can lessen, and it does at times. If it weren't for my family/friends, it could be worse. You would also notice this in the HA series, that whenever Arnold is down, he usually goes to his grandparents for emotional support and he becomes happier again._

_Whew! That was long! Hope I didn't bore you guys there. But I hope you guys understand the underlying assumptions of this story, as I relate to personal experience and when I listen to the problems of other people around me. Do you guys agree / disagree? What do you think? If you may have any questions, comments, issues, etc., just let me know. Even if you simply need a friend to talk to because you're encountering a rough patch yourself, I'm here. You guys know how to contact me. :)_

_Okay, back to our tale. After that wonderful chapter 8, we move on. Arnold's darkest hour is over, and don't worry guys, as the healing process can now start. Helga's going to do a big part of it. Read on you guys as we begin chapter 9 of this wonderful story. :) _

_- tst :)_

* * *

**Chapter 9:** **A Helping Hand**

_**"Wherefore lift up the hands which hang down, and the feeble knees; and make straight paths for your feet lest that which is lame be turned out of the way; but let it rather be healed."**_

_- Hebrews 12:12-13_

I opened my eyes as the shining sun welcomed me to a bright new day. The clock on the table beside my bed informed me it was Saturday morning. I jumped right out of bed to peek by my window. The street in front of the boarding house was already dry from the rain last night.

Right after breakfast, I didn't waste a second as I gathered my numerous books, pens, notebooks, and lunch for my studying at the park for the rest of the day. I remembered what Helga told me last night. Yes, these words came from Helga, the last person whom I would ever expect to actually help me.

_"Look, Arnold. I know you wouldn't believe me even if I told you, but here… here's something for you. To let you know that in spite of everything, you still do have a friend…"_

I picked up Helga's bow that was sitting on top of the study table. As for the rest, I inserted them all into a large leather bag. It filled to capacity. With one hand and one shoulder, I could barely lift it by its strap handles, as I marched off to the streets, towards my destination - the park.

Along the way, I examined Helga's pink bow on my hand, as my thoughts were on her. She's really a puzzle to me. Despite her constant teases before, I couldn't believe that she could ever become so nice. But then again, I couldn't deny that this girl was the same one last night, who gave me hope, who gave me strength, and who gave me the will to move on.

Let this bow I have, remind me of this mysterious girl.

I passed through the park entrance and I could see families and friends running, playing, and enjoying themselves on the smooth, well-mowed grass. I searched around for a small, quiet enclave, surrounded by thick bushes, and trees. Like the rest of the park, this spot was covered with the greenest of grass. I sat on the lone wooden bench there. No one was nearby. I put my bag under the seat and started unloading it. I neatly laid my books, one at a time, on a pile next to me on the bench. I placed my other stuff on a pile next to that. I leaned on the sturdy backrest as I counted the books that I need to review for Monday. There were around a dozen of them.

Come on Arnold. How could you possibly start studying? Should you really start studying? You've got only two days left. What's the point? Will someone really care whether you make it or not on Monday? No one will care! Just go home, give up on this, and…

Wait! I almost forgot! Helga! I slap myself in my own doubts.

Yeah. In spite of everything, I almost forgot that there is still someone who actually believed in me. Someone whom I never thought would even do so…

I must get to study. I must! I won't disappoint the only one… the only girl who still believed in me. I should keep reminding myself of this somehow.

I got it! To help remind me, I'll tie Helga's pink bow to my wrist. Yeah, that's it! That'll keep my sprits up and get things moving. It's kind of weird that it'll work. But no one's around to say I'm crazy, so it's okay.

After tying it to my wrist, I took a deep breath. All set… ready…now let's go! I exhaled as I grabbed my first book from the pile. I leafed through the fresh pages to determine how much ground that I needed to cover. I realized that I have so much to learn in such a short time. Not to mention, that there were other books to read. But I started anyway.

While studying, I had those brief moments where I felt like stopping this madness, and accept my seemingly inevitable fate. But I just took a glimpse of Helga's bow. Somehow, it kept that fire alive within me and I breathed a lot easier every time I see it.

This went on for the next couple of hours. I smiled as the butterflies were fluttering about the blossoming flowers nearby. The small birds were singing their melodic tunes and the greenish leaves were rustling amongst the swaying trees and bushes all around, dancing with the winds as they go. Those were the sounds of peace… sounds that I haven't heard of for a long time.

At noon I took my packed lunch, and I soon noticed grayish clouds appearing, darkening the sky a bit. After lunch, I still continued on to my work. The people in the park were still amongst themselves, still too far to notice or disturb me.

I switched to another book. Using a pen, I thoroughly scribbled some review notes within my notebook so it would be easy to recall later. I also occasionally turned my arm to see the pink bow, remembering its owner, and it provided me with a sense of comforting relief.

As I read on my new book, I noticed that the sky was dimming, as darker clouds hovered, partially hiding the bright sun. Eventually they hid the sun completely. Lightning could then be seen jumping between them and thunderclaps could then be heard within them. I saw the people around. One by one, they began to leave the park. Maybe I should start doing so too? I haven't brought any umbrella along. I'm going to get wet. So will my books.

I was about to stand up. But for a moment, I saw someone that really caught my eye.

Outside the enclave, Lila stood beside one of the trees in the distance. She was too far for her to notice me. But I could observe her straightening out her twisted braids and examining her watch. I'm sure she studied well. She probably had been studying since classes were over last week. She had a pretty long head start. But what was she doing here? Just to relax, perhaps? Nah, it couldn't be. Maybe she was waiting for someone to have a study review session with?

I slumped hopelessly on the bench and I began to shed tears, because I realized that whatever it was, she surely wasn't waiting for me.

I continued to read my book to distract myself from Lila, but it was no use. I just stared down at my book and I couldn't continue on. The thought about Lila not 'liking me, liking me' was too much. It was really hard to get over her.

But the worst thing about it is that this time, seeing Helga's bow did not lift my spirits up either!

As my eyes were concentrated on the book, raindrops began to trickle down its thin pages. I was too sad to look up, stand up, and go home. I could feel some drops falling on my own head, as they also showed within the open pages of my book. Oh, Lila!

Drops, drops, and more raindrops appeared. Get up, Arnold! Get up!

I kept on mindlessly staring down the individual letters of the page with the newly formed wet spots on them as I heard a crack of thunder. I couldn't go on to read a word on the page at all.

Then all of a sudden the drops stopped trickling on my head and on the page. The page darkened as a large shadow had just been cast upon it.

It took all of my strength to lift my head up…

…and to my surprise, I saw Helga holding an umbrella over both of us, shielding us from the rain.

On instinct, I leaped back. I shut my eyes, bracing myself for the usual barrage of teases that I would get from her for sure. Here it comes…

…then… silence…

I didn't hear anything from her. But was I just seeing things? I shook my head, clearing my thoughts.

I popped my eyes, but nope it wasn't my imagination. It wasn't a dream. She's still there…

… and she… she… she's smiling at me!

I then looked over the distance, but Lila was gone. I turned my attention to Helga again.

Her blonde hair blew gently with the breeze. Her blue eyes were not the same pair of eyes that I would usually see when we were in class. They seemed so innocent, so peaceful, and so… caring...

I had never seen her like this before. I don't believe it.

I then felt a rush of a nice feeling from within me. It was a nice feeling… a warm feeling. But what is this that I could feel?

In fact, this feeling was so wonderful that I didn't even give any resistance as she carefully took my hand with her 'you know what' tied to my wrist.

As she did so, I could feel the touch of her warm hand holding mine with surprisingly great care. She viewed it as I could feel a gentle squeeze from her light, delicate fingers. Her lips spread a wide grin across her face, as my eyes were so fixed into hers, and I smiled for no apparent reason. Hey, wait! What's happening?

I snapped myself back to earth. Upon realizing what's going on, I suddenly gulped because how could I explain why I did something crazy like tying her 'you know what' to my wrist.

"Arnold…"

"H-Helga," I choked, "I-I can explain why I-I…"

"I like your bow," she cut me off. Then she faced me, still held my hand, and watched at me with that cheerful gaze.

Huh?

I… like… your… Wait a minute!

Those words… Those words… I remembered those words from somewhere!

Helga, the rains, the umbrella, the bow, and those words! I KNEW I did something like this to her before. Now when was that, again?

But that was a complement… a very nice one. I mean, no one had ever said anything so good to me for such a long time too. I felt more at ease in front of her…

… and she's still smiling at me…

"I was hoping you're going home. Right, Football-head?" she asked me seriously, but surprisingly, she wasn't teasing at all.

"Yeah, I-I guess," I heaved lightly, while giving her confused looks.

"Well, since the rain is pouring, I just thought that maybe, you might need an umbrella home?" she grinned.

"Okay," I nodded. Because of the rain, I had to agree.

Still holding my hand, she pulled me up to my feet. When I stood up, she had let go of my hand and I packed my things up. I quickly took off her bow and put it in my pocket.

Then we both left the park together and headed home to my place. I couldn't find Lila anywhere. The rain still held on. The sky was now covered with clouds so thick that it blanketed the whole sky with an endless shade of gray.

"Uh, Helga…"

"Yeah, Arnoldo?" she asked while still holding up her umbrella.

"Have you seen Lila today?" I wanted to know, while I was carrying my things.

"Nope," she shook her head, "I haven't seen your 'lovey-dovey' Lila."

I still thought about Lila as I tried to dry my newly formed tears up. But I could feel Helga's warm hand, sliding comfortably around my shoulder, while holding her umbrella for us. It really helped me feel better. We looked and smiled at each other, as Helga and I were alongside together, walking out of the park, and as the rain poured down steadily…

* * *

_**Author's Notes**: … and cut! How was it guys so far? Have any questions at this point? Well, as to what happened between Arnold and Helga here, I actually call this the "reverse-umbrella" moment. As Arnold did it for Helga when they were at pre-school, it was her time to bring over her umbrella for him and returning the favor. What did you think of that one, guys? _

_Oh yeah, regarding Hellerick Ferlibay's review of the previous chapter: You know the "unforgettable chapter" that I was talking about at the beginning of my A/N in Chapter 7, you guys? Yes, it was actually the last chapter of "Understanding Helga." Even after years of reading it, I STILL cannot completely get over the shock I felt when I first read that chapter. But then, I rate "Changed" as my #1 overall favorite HA fic, because that still has a lot better plot and grammar, therefore it is easier to read than the other one, sorry guys! My final chapter for this fic will actually be somewhere along those lines, but I have a much more intricate setup planned for that final romantic scene between Arnold and Helga. To bring this story to that wonderful romantic conclusion is going to be my duty for all of you guys as this story unfolds. After all, after you guys saw what Arnold and Helga had been through in the previous chapters, you guys really deserve this one:) _

_Until the next update! (I'm already writing chapter 10 as we speak. It is entitled, "Opening Hearts.")_

_- tst :)_


End file.
